


When the Dust Settles

by Peggystormborn



Series: Every Time...A Karamel Anthology [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon compliant through end of season 3, Endgame Kara Danvers/Mon-El, F/M, Minor Barry Allen, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Minor Sara Lance, Rated Mature for Language and Implied Sex, This is my first fic ever so I'm new to tagging and rating and everything please be kind, minor Nate Heywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggystormborn/pseuds/Peggystormborn
Summary: The Legion gets a distress call, and shows up to help Kara fight a VERY familiar foe. But when they get there, Kara already has some help...from her new boyfriend.What happens after the S3 finale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is not just my first fic ever, this is my first piece of fiction since high school. Which...I won't say how long ago that was but let's just say my prom theme was Sweet Fantasy and they played a lot of ska music. Anyhoo, writing this fic made me feel a lot better about that craptastic finale. I hope people enjoy it. 
> 
> Please note: I DO NOT WATCH ARROW. So I had to do a little research to flesh out Ray's back story. I look a few liberties with him, and with Oliver/Felicity too. Please don't kill me if anything in here is out of character, or directly contradicted by canon. I did my best.

Chapter 1

He's always found comfort in gazing out at the void of space. The endlessness of it. The vast sea of possibility. Life. Death. Creation. Destruction. It's all out there somewhere in the infinite blackness. New planets, stars and untold life emerging from the chaos. It should make him feel small and insignificant, he thinks. And yet, to be a force of order amongst it all…well, it's something at least. To be a bulwark against the darkness. 

There's more to it than that, though. There's her. He thinks about the times he's looked out a window and watched this blue sphere get smaller and smaller. Watched the distance between them grow. 

Now there it is, that same cerulean ball, without her on it. The same floating water covered rock, where they used to kiss and talk and lay in each other's arms. 

A thousand years ago. 

He doesn't know how she died. No one would tell him. When he first arrived in the 31st century all those years ago he attempted to access their records on her, before chickening out. Perhaps they were right, perhaps it was better not to know about the rest of her life. But he wonders, even now after finally finding his way back only to lose her again. Did she ever move on? Did she marry? Did she have children? It would have been an option if she ever returned to Argo. He smiles at the idea of Kara holding in her arms a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Tries very hard not to imagine himself in that picture as well, before relenting to the fleeting fantasy, seeing that angel child running at him and scooping her up in his arms. Smelling her soft, fine hair, scented like Kara's lavender soap. For a split second he feels that urge rise up again, to know his former lover's fate. With difficulty, he manages to push it back down. Nothing good can come from knowing. Besides, if by some chance they ever see each other again it's best he avoid having knowledge of what happens to her.

“Nice change of pace, don't you think?” Winn interjects, startling him from his reverie. 

“What is?” Mon-El grumbles, almost sleepily. His body feels like it's been weighted with sandbags, and he suddenly realizes how long it's been since he's had a chance to sit down, let alone get any shut-eye. 

“Having a slow day. Finally getting a break from all the fires we've been putting out.” Winn cheerfully replies. “You should go relax. Get some rest.”

“Fires? I don't remember anything being on…” 

“Figure of speech, man. I just meant it's been busy.”

“Right, yeah. It definitely has been.”

“OG Brainiac seems to have gone into hiding for the time being. Licking his wounds I guess. I mean I'm sure he'll be back but for now…yeah this is nice.”

“Brainy was right to nominate you to the Legion. I mean you've always had a great head for technology but you're really in your element here. I can't thank you enough for helping us develop the tools we need to stop him.”

It was true. Winn had been a tremendous asset to the team. He'd caught up masterfully on their history and the many technological advancements available in the 31st century, and went right to work putting his own touches on everything. Thinking of new innovative ways to utilize and improve what they had available. Most recently, he'd repurposed the Legion’s nanotechnology into a highly effective shield that protected artificially intelligent beings from Brainiac’s attacks while sapping his strength. It wasn't a permanent solution but for now the worst of the danger was at bay.

He really is brilliant, Mon-El thinks to himself, grateful for the opportunity to work with his friend. No, scratch that, his family. The first real family member he'd ever had, to be honest. Well, after Kara of course.

Winn’s smile at the compliment just about expands to his earlobes. “Thanks, man! It feels good to be part of all this. Knowing people are safer because of my work. I'm just sorry I haven't figured out how to help you yet with your…”

“It's okay,” Mon-El interrupts. “I'm all right for now.”

“I know, but it's only a matter of time. I mean if you'd just let me…”

“No. We'll find another way.” 

Mon-El turns back towards the window then, away from his friend’s look of concern. They're close enough now that he can see the outlines of South America, and the edge of Antarctica amid all the blue. 

They stand in silence for a few moments, as Mon-El feels Winn's eyes boring into the back of his head. He waits patiently for Winn to walk away. To drop this. 

Suddenly an alarm starts blaring. Saved by the bell, Mon-El thinks to himself. With a blast of wind, the door swings open and Imra rushes in, a look of panic on her face. 

“A message came through from Brainy. Kara's in trouble.” 

A chill travels down Mon-El’s spine as they rush towards the bridge. Well, he'd wondered about seeing her again. He ignores the pounding of his heart thinking about what kind of peril she might be in. He looks over at Winn, who still has that look on his face. 

“Don't say it Winn. Don't say a word, not to anyone.” he whispers as they start prepping for departure. 

Winn pauses a moment, then sighs audibly. “Fine, okay. Unless things get really bad. In which case…” 

“I know. You'll do what you have to do.” 

“You're damn right I will.” Winn looks him dead in his eyes as they strap into their seats. Mon-El can't help feeling touched, and more than a little impressed at the change in his friend since he'd been here. He had a new confidence that became him, like he was emerging from a chrysalis to be the man he was always meant to be. 

The two nod at each other to the sound of the engines engaging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a call from Earth Prime, and her adventure there leads to something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I did my best to write Ray, but as I said before I mostly know him from Legends. 
> 
> I've kind of been shipping these two for a while, mostly because they have a similar sunshiny energy, don't you think? Endless optimism. But as I went along through the story I realized he's also the perfect character for plot reasons. And, well, he's sort of perfect for making Mon jealous, too, I'll admit. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 2

 

_< A thousand years and six weeks earlier.>_

 

There it was when she gets home from the DEO. Cisco's…what did he call it? Interdimensional extrapolator? Whatever it was it was blinking. And intermittently beeping, like a smoke detector.

 

Ho boy, she thinks. Barry's in a jam again. Must be November. She presses the button and a holographic message appears. It says simply “BIG TROUBLE, CAN YOU HELP?”

 

Her mind floods with worry about what dangerous thing might be happening on Earth prime, but she can't help also feeling excited for an excuse to get away from National City. From the memories that won't stop swirling. Memories of him, and related thoughts of what might have happened if he'd stayed here in the 21st century. With her.

 

She makes a quick call to Alex to let her know National City might be without its heroine for a couple of days, and then, right there in her apartment, she opens up the portal and steps through.

 

What she finds on the other side is not quite what she was expecting. The trouble in question is, quite literally, big. About 75 feet big by her estimation. Tentacled, sharp-toothed, and apparently out for blood. It's skin is a strange bright yellow-green, almost neon, and along its many arms she sees dark bluish-purple spikes. Its eyes are black like shark eyes, and no matter where you stand it looks like the thing is staring right at you. It's...unnerving.

 

She lands a few hundred feet from the beast (currently chowing down on what's left of a cell phone tower) where she sees some familiar faces gathered.

 

“Hi Barry. Got a little Godzilla problem I see? Or is this thing more like a Mothra? I mean I didn't see any wings but who knows?” she smiles brightly at her superhero BFF, who breathes a sigh of relief at her sudden appearance and gratefully pulls her into a hug.

 

“Thanks so much for coming, Kara. This thing just showed up out of nowhere. Crawled out of the bay. We think it's an alien but we're not sure, could be some kind of genetically modified octopus or something.”

 

“It's an alien.” Kara announces. “Or, I mean, I'm pretty sure. I've never seen one up close but I've heard of them. They're called tuuravins, from the planet Quiridia. They're not intelligent, so someone must have sent this one here. Or brought it,” she finished, somewhat ominously.

 

“Well, whatever it is we need it out of the city.” Oliver adds. “And make sure there aren't others.”

 

“It needs CO2 to live, and I doubt even with global warming there's enough to sustain it here, so my guess is the poor thing is slowly dying regardless.”

 

“Ray, can you shrink it?” Barry turns to the man now standing next to Kara in a metal suit. She looks over at the smiling fellow, who gives her a cheerful nod of greeting before turning back to the Flash.

 

“Unfortunately no, it's too massive. But I can embiggen myself to around 100 feet…”

 

“Embiggen is not a word Ray, how many times do I have to tell you,” Nate pipes in. “They did that whole joke about it on the Simpsons.”

 

“Yes it is! Look it up, I'll find you a reliable dictionary, not that internet one…”

 

“GUYS,” shouts Oliver. “Hero now. Nerd out later.”

 

Oliver is right, but Kara can't help but chuckle a little and suppress a smile. It's comforting being here with her extended circle of hero friends, despite the rather dire circumstances. She glances over at the two arguing Legends of Tomorrow and notices one of them is looking at her. And still smiling a little.

 

“Anyway, I could try to pick it up, fly it somewhere it can't do any damage,” Ray continues. “That is, if I can safely get near enough. I don't know what those teeth are made of and how much damage they can do.”

 

“A lot.” Kara interjects. “Those teeth are prized across the Galaxy for their durability and are often used to make weaponry. The spines aren't any better. But I can help. Tuuravins hibernate in their planet’s harsh winter by freezing solid. I can use my cold breath to chill our new tentacled friend out and Ray and I can fly him to the Arctic until we figure out what to do with him.”

 

Oliver does his best approximation of a smile in Kara's direction, while Barry beams and claps a hand on her shoulder. “Have I told you lately how very very glad I am that I met you?”

 

“Yes. But go ahead and tell me again, if you want. It really never gets old,” the blonde happily replies. Again she thinks how nice it is to be here among people who do what she does. She sometimes feels alone on Earth-38, with just herself and her cousin taking up the mantle of superpowered heroes.

 

“Shall we?” she turns to Dr. Ray Palmer, aka The Atom, inventor of the A.T.O.M. Suit, which enables him both to shrink to microscopic size and to enlarge himself to, apparently, the size of a building. The two make eye contact for a moment, toothy grins on display, before sheepishly looking away.

 

Barry and Oliver glance at each other knowingly. This is an interesting development.

 

Ray puts his helmet on, reaches out his hand to the small of her back and simply says “After you, milady.”

 

********* 

 

The cephalopodic threat contained, Kara and Ray find themselves standing in the icy tundra, and they take a moment to admire their handiwork. That was one big ugly now-frozen creature.

 

“Great work Supergirl!” he blurts out, perhaps a little too loudly.

 

“Thanks, Ray,” she replies, “I couldn't have done it without you.”

 

“I'm pretty sure you could have, but happy to help regardless.”

 

“Well I wouldn't be here to help at all if it weren't for you. And I don't think I ever properly thanked you for that. So…thank you. Truly.”

 

“What, you mean the Thawne thing?” he quirks up one eyebrow, a mannerism Kara suddenly notices for the first time. It's…well it's kind of cute, really.

 

“Well yeah, that little thing where you stopped a knife from plunging into my chest,” she jokes. “I'd have come home in a body bag minus one heart if not for you.”

 

“Oh, that. Don't mention it,” he waves off her gratitude, suppressing a tiny smile. If Kara didn't know better she'd think he was blushing. Though it was probably just from the cold.

 

They stand there for a minute or two in the freezing darkness. The stars are out in abundance. Far more than she can normally see thanks to the bright lights of National City. Rao, it's beautiful. “So how many of these stars have you seen up close?” he asks. “I mean not CLOSE close, cause that would be an awful lot of sunlight, even you might get a tan from that. I just meant…”

 

Kara laughs loudly. Louder than she meant to, considering the joke wasn't that funny. She looks at him and sees a lopsided grin on his face.

 

“Uhm, I've been to like 13 planets, I think? Plus a space station. And what's left of my home world, an asteroid that houses the city of Argo where I grew up.”

 

“There's a city on an asteroid?” He looks at her with amazement, mind clearly swimming with a million questions. “Wow, I honestly would love to see that. I've been to space before but I've never set foot anywhere but the moon.”

 

“Well I've never traveled in time. Er, well once I did, but it wasn't a particularly fun experience. Life and death stuff.”

 

“Yeah, know that one all too well. But goes with the territory, doesn't it?”

 

“It does.”

 

After a beat, she opens her mouth to suggest maybe they start heading back to Central City. She closes it when she looks up at him and sees and odd look on his face. Somewhere between wistful and...frustrated?

 

“Are you okay?” she asks.

 

“Yeah, I just...um…Okay, I'm just gonna come out with it.” He lets out a quick breath and asks “Would you like to have dinner with me some time? Or coffee? I mean I know it's tough logistically since we live on different worlds and we're both busy but it's just that Nate pointed out that I get kind of excited whenever I know I'm about to see you and I realized that I…well I know we don't know each other that well, but you are obviously a wonderful person and someone I'd like to get to know better.”

 

He's run out of oxygen after his monologue, having forgotten to breathe throughout it, and is forced to take a humorously long inhale when he's finished.

 

Kara, stunned, bursts out laughing, and his face falls. She immediately realizes her mistake and rushes to reassure him.  

 

“Oh, gosh I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh like that I just...I mean I don't get asked out much. Certainly not while standing next to frozen extraterrestrial monsters. I just wasn't expecting it.”

 

He bows his head, nodding slightly, and starts to turn away, but she stops him.

 

“Ray, wait. I um…here's the thing. I'm in… I'm in a weird place right now. I've got baggage with my ex, and…other stuff.”

 

“I understand.” He steels his jaw a bit, almost imperceptibly. “Though for the record, I don't think anyone in our little circle is without weird baggage. Maybe all any of us need is to find someone with baggage that matches ours.”

 

Kara stares at him for a moment, taking in his words. He IS kind of cute, kind-hearted, and a hero, plus he already knows her biggest secret, so no hiding on that account. Still she's a little shocked when she hears herself say: “Maybe you're right. You know what, sure. Let's have dinner and see if we're a good match.”

 

He lights up immediately. “Cool! Your Earth or mine?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Ray have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so don't kill me but we're just going to be on Kara for a couple of chapters. Mon-El will be back, though, promise!

“I'm not ready for this, Alex,” the blonde groans from behind her bathroom door.

 

“Just come out and show me.” Alex demands, not looking up from the copy of Catco magazine she's been flipping through for the last 30 minutes.

 

“It's too yellow.” Kara complains.

 

“The green one, then.”

 

“The Kryptonite-green one? Ugh, why did I buy that thing?”

 

“I bought it for you.”

 

“Oh. Sorry.”

 

“Kara, you're just nervous. It's been quite a while since you've had a first date. I mean you never even really had one with Mon-El right? You guys just went from friends to…”

 

“Sleeping together?”

 

“Well…yeah, I guess. Please don't elaborate. But honestly, when was your last proper first date?”

 

Kara thinks for a moment. “Adam...I think. Wow. Yeah, it's been awhile.”

 

“Well, it's high time then. And just think, he already knows who you are. So no hiding. And hey, maybe you'll get laid tonight.”

 

“ALEX!”

 

“What? You haven't had sex in well over a year. I know this one doesn't have powers but you guys can still have a good time, right?”

 

Kara groans louder this time. “I'm not READY, Alex.”

 

“I know, sweetie. But I think this is one of those ‘get back on the horse’ situations.”

 

“Maybe.” Kara pauses, mulling whether to even get into this with her sister right now. Finally, she realizes this discussion is inevitable.

 

“What if I never get over him?” she breaks just a little saying the words out loud. “He still had feelings for me even after all those years. Even after being with someone else. What if…” she trails off.

 

Alex, for once, isn't quite sure what to say. “Kara, I don't know what's going to happen. Maybe…maybe you guys will always be in each other's hearts. Or maybe you'll find someone else you love just as much, if not more…”

 

“No.” Kara stops her. “I might find love again, but...no, I can't imagine loving anyone more than I love him. Just like I could never love anyone more than I love you.”

 

Alex stares at her sister, a tear forming in the corner of each eye.

 

“Well, look. I don't want to give you false hope that he'll definitely come back someday. But…and I know we don't like to talk about this, but…well the reality is you guys are going to live much much longer than me.”

 

“Alex…” Kara starts. She hates thinking about this. But she sees what her sister is saying. Assuming she doesn't get killed by some saber-toothed monster or something, she's going to be alive long after her human friends. And so will he. Somewhere in the next few centuries their paths may cross again, the timing may finally be right. It's possible.

 

“For now, though, I think you just need to get out there. You wanted to be Kara again, right? Go. Live your life. Get out of the house. Have some damn fun for a while. And then, you know, bring him back here and jump him.”

 

“ALEX, FOR RAO’S SAKE!”

 

The doorbell rings then, and Kara's spine straightens.

  

“I'll get it. Wear that blue dress, the one from Barry and Iris's rehearsal dinner. You look great in that one.”

 

“Thanks, sis.”

 

When she emerges from the bathroom literally ten seconds later, having sped into her clothes and makeup, he's standing in the living room wearing a dark grey suit with a green tie, listening to Alex go on about their latest DEO escapade and smiling that smile that makes her heart flutter just a little. He looks like a million bucks, she thinks.

 

He seems slightly stunned when he sees her, but then the smile is back. “Wow, you look beautiful…” he starts. “Uh, here…” he hands her a bouquet of flowers he's been apparently holding behind his back. It's a very large, very unusual arrangement. “I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked so I got a little of everything.” Kara laughs lightly and grabs a vase to put them in.

 

“Sorry I'm early.”

 

“No, you're right on time. Perks of living in a time ship, I suppose?”

 

“Oh, well actually, I sort of stole a courier from the time bureau and retrofitted it to accommodate multiuniversal transport.”

 

“Umm…” Kara and Alex look at each other.

 

“With this wristwatch,” he says, pointing to a white circlet peeking out from the cuff of his jacket, “I can come see you whenever I want. And I can make one for you too, just in case you ever need to come find us in a hurry.”

 

Impressed, Kara peeks at the device and chuckles softly.

 

“Well, speaking of hurry, our reservation is in half an hour and it's a bit of a walk. Or a five-second flight, whichever you prefer,” she says.

 

He playfully gasps in mock-indignation. “I'll have you know I'm not the kind of boy who flies on a first date.” 

 

With that he takes her arm and leads her toward the door.

 

“Have fun you two crazy kids! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!” Alex goofs at them as she ushers them out into the hallway.

 

Dinner is pleasant. They make small talk, they awkwardly ask each other all the first-date-getting-to-know-you questions. It's going pretty well, she thinks. Alex was right, a little bit of normalcy is doing her some good. Although their conversation--broaching on such topics as dark magic Kryptonian evildoers and giant blue demon-fighting teddy bears--is not exactly standard issue compared to past dates she's had with humans. Which, to be honest, is also nice. Not having to dance around her origin story or vague up certain details of her life. It helps that he's quite charming and a consummate storyteller. Before long, she's laughing to near-tears hearing about him and Jax getting kidnapped by P.T. Barnum. She's riveted when he tells her about how he became a knight of the round table, and the time he spent a day as a sheriff in the Old West.

 

They take a walk by the waterfront after dessert.

 

“This…this has been really fun. Thank you. I honestly wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but…well, I'm really glad I said yes,” she says.

 

He's giving her that smile again. “Me too.” After a beat, he continues, “so…do you want to tell me about it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your baggage. The ex you mentioned. I mean, you don't have to, but if you want…if it will make you feel better…”

 

“Oh. I mean, I'm sure you don't want to hear about him.”

 

“It's okay, Kara. I've got stuff too. And I don't...I don't want to play games, you know? Not that I think that's what you do. I just mean…”

 

“I know. I get it.” She stares up at him, into his eyes. A moment hangs in the air between them.

 

He goes on. “How about this: friends first. Sound good? You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But don't feel like you need to hold anything back to protect me.”

 

Protect him? Odd. Because that's kind of exactly what she wants to do right now as she's reading the vulnerability in his eyes. He's been through some stuff, indeed. She can tell.

 

“Do YOU wanna talk? About her?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Whoever it was that put that look on your face.”

 

“Uh…well, that was a team effort. Although…yeah, okay. I guess this whole honesty thing was my idea. So, I'll start.”

 

He tells her about the love of his life, and the ones that came after. She tells him about hers. It's painful, but cathartic too. It's true. She did need someone to talk to about all this. She's glad it was him.

 

Before she knows it there they are at the door to her apartment. Moment of Truth.

 

“I'd like to see you again,” he says. “If you want.”

 

The rational part of her brain opens her mouth to start saying goodnight, but no words come out. Instead she leans forward a little. He leans forward too. Their lips meet softly, then again with more pressure, then once more, ravenously. Rao, it HAS been a long time. She suspects for him too.

 

“Screw it.” she says out loud, and drags him by his lapels into her apartment.

 

They fumble in the dark to the bed, giggling along the way.

 

Outside, a shadowy form hovers in the night sky. Watching them through the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things are happening. So Kara does some investigating, with her new boyfriend in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Lena, a little James. They won't be a big part of this story but will pop in here and there. This and the next chapter will be a little lighter on the action, but don't worry we're building up to some stuff.

Chapter 4

 

She strolls into James' office with a bounce in her step. “Here's the revised draft you wanted, boss. And I'll have that piece on predatory lending on your desk this afternoon.”

 

“Thanks, Kara” he says, warmly. She turns to walk away.

 

“Hey, wait. Chat with me a sec. I grabbed you a coffee from downstairs.”

 

“Oh, uh, sure. Did you have something you want to talk about?”

 

“No, just, you've been busy lately. How's life? Anything…special you wanna tell me?” That glint in his eye tells her everything she needs to know. She's been made. Still, she plays coy.

 

“Nope, just ah…hanging in there.”

 

“Uh huh. So, Lena and I didn't see you having dinner with a handsome man in what appeared to be a very expensive suit?”

 

Yup. Busted. “Well, at least Alex didn't rat me out.”

 

“Lena was actually a little hurt you hadn't told her. But she gets you can be private about these things. So, who is he?”

 

“Off-worlder.” she replies. James raises an eyebrow. “He's one of Barry's friends.”

 

“Ah, THAT kind of off worlder.”

 

“Yup. Human.”

 

“Well, you seemed like you were having a good time. It was nice to see you laughing and smiling. I feel like I've seen less of that this past year and change.”

 

“I know, it's been a bit of a rollercoaster, huh?”

 

“That it has. But you seem like you're doing a little better. Is it serious with this guy?”

 

“No, I mean, it's new. I like him. I just...I dunno. Does it count as a rebound if you've been single this long?”

 

“That's up to you I guess. But personally, I would encourage you to give it a real chance. You never know when something really special is going to walk into your life. Look at Lena, remember what I said about her when she first moved to town? And now look at us, I…”

 

His phone rings just then. “Oh, hey, speak of the devil.” He picks up and immediately seems concerned. “Hey baby…whoa, Lena, slow down…WHAT happened?” Kara feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she waits for James to get off the phone. Having super hearing she's already aware of everything Lena said, but she waits for him to tell her anyway.

 

“There's been a break-in at LCorp.”

 

**********

 

Break-in indeed. The lab is a mess. Equipment thrown about, beakers shattered. Poor Miss Tessmacher (Kara calls her this here despite the fact that she's known her as James's assistant Eve for nearly two years) is pacing back and forth in what can only be described as a tizzy.

 

“I didn't see it, whatever it was moved too fast,” she says. “But it was strong enough to uproot this 4,000-pound lead lined storage locker and take off with it.” She points to a large hole in the wall where daylight is now streaming in.

 

Lead lined? “What was in the locker?” She turns to Lena, though she already has her suspicions.

 

A pause. “Kryptonite spray. The stuff I used on Reign.”

 

Damn it. _God damn it, Lena._ She rubs the bridge of her nose, as though her head hurts, despite the fact that she's an invulnerable alien who never gets headaches. “Okay. Well. I know I overreacted last time we were in this situation, but Lena? This. This is exactly what I was worried about. Now there's some kind of powered being out there with the ability to hurt, even kill me. This is really bad.”

 

“I'm sorry, Supergirl. But my security here was...I thought it was impenetrable. To anyone but you, at least.”

 

“Was anything else stolen?”

 

“We're still doing inventory, but best I can tell just this, some cloaking tech we've been developing, and an EMP device.”

 

“EMP? An electro-magnetic pulse? Like, one of those things that shuts down electronic devices? Why do you have that?”

 

“Part of a fail-safe system I rigged for the lab. After…well, after Rhea tricked me into starting up the transmat portal that brought the Daxamites here, I thought it best to have something on hand than could immediately shut down whatever I was working on.”

 

Kara gulps hard at the mere mention of the chain of events that led to her losing the love of her life. She stares at Lena for a moment, fortifying the dam against the sadness that threatens to overwhelm her. Thankfully they're interrupted by Eve.

 

Miss Tessmacher lets them know she's pulled up the security footage. There it is, in living color. A weird dark colored blur.

 

“Not much to go on. Speedster, you think?” Alex wonders.

 

“Maybe. Although…is it just me or does this whatever it is have…blond hair?” Kara asks. Sure enough, they look closer. It's hard to tell but in the corner of one frame they can just make it out. Long, blond hair trailing behind as it moves.  

 

“Looks like you guys have the same stylist.” Alex jokes.

 

“Yeah. Maybe we do.” Supergirl replies, more concerned that ever.

 

 

*******

 

“So where are we going again?” Ray cheerfully asks.

 

“Fortress of solitude,” she replies, as though that's a complete answer to this question.

 

“Okay. And what are we looking for again?”

 

“Not sure. Just a hunch.”

 

“Cool!”

 

She likes this about him. His easygoing nature. How he just accepts the perfectly ridiculous scenario that they are flying to the Arctic Circle for no real specific reason.

 

“Hey, now I'll have been to the North Pole on both our Earths. Though I imagine they're...likely pretty similar.”

 

She snorts. He's funny. Sometimes unintentionally but still. She's missed this. Laughing with someone. Sharing hero stuff. They land and she unlocks the door with the giant, superdense, incredibly heavy key her cousin leaves out. She shows him the statues of her aunt and uncle. The hologram of her dad. He reminds her of him a little. Is that weird? No, no, not really. It's just they're both men of science, that's all. They have that same curiosity about the universe.

 

New Kelex greets them. She brought this one home from Argo to replace the one that belonged to Clark, the one she had to destroy when it was reprogrammed by her enemies to see her as a threat. She thinks he was joking when he told her she owed him a new one. Probably, anyway. But he seemed pleasantly satisfied when she unveiled it for him. Her debt repaid, indeed.

 

She looks around. Nothing seems amiss. At first.

 

“Kelex, has anyone other than me or Kal-El accessed the fortress recently?”

 

“No, Lady Kara.”

 

“Okay. When was the last time Kal-El was here?”

 

“Two weeks ago. He needed information on a possible Thanagarian threat to Metropolis.”

 

“I see. Thank you, Kelex.”

 

She turns to leave, the tour for Ray now pretty much compete. But something…something still doesn't feel right.

 

“Kelex...when was the last time _I_ was here?”

 

“This morning, lady Kara. You left a message.”

 

Alarmed, Kara asks, “Message? What message?”

 

On the holoscreen before her, in Kryptonian, the words appear:

 

“I know who I am, Kara. Do you?”

 

Ray, standing just behind her, understands the gravity of this situation. “Let's go.”

 

“Take my hand. It'll be faster if I drive.” she says.

 

When they arrive back at her apartment building it's already dark, and another message is clearly, brightly visible on the roof. The flaming house of El glyph, with one addition: in the center, the image of an eye. Like the tuuravin, it appears to see her no matter which direction she approaches from.

 

The message of the image is loud and clear.

 

_She's watching_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, gifts are given, and Kara has another dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more Kara and Ray before we get back to the action. I hope I wrote Ray okay, again I don't watch Arrow so I had to do some research on his back story. Please don't kill me if I've gotten anything wrong.

Chapter 5

 

She hovers in the training room, seemingly alone. Except she's not alone. She waits, listens, prepares. Like a cat ready to pounce.

 

The sound is minute, but there. Hard to parse from the myriad other sounds of the DEO. Keyboards clacking, feet shuffling, the rather annoying sound of Dana gossiping with Vasquez about whether the new guy in Threat Analysis is dating Pam from HR. The verdict: not yet, but soon.

 

But what direction? She tries to focus. Suddenly…Yes! He's behind her! But just as the thought pops into her brain he’s normal size again, his arms around her.

 

“Gotcha!”

 

Okay, maybe she could have moved a _little_ faster and caught him first. But then she wouldn't be cradled in his embrace right now.

 

“Letting me win is probably not the most productive use of our time here.”

 

“Hmm. Did you have something more fun in mind?” she flirts.

 

“Huh? Oh, well, actually no, though now that you mention it…but...no, foul temptress, no. This is in fact serious. You need to be on your game when she comes back. I mean, we both know how rough evil doppelganger situations can get.”

 

“You're right. I just, I'm feeling the need for a distraction. And whoever she is, it's been a couple of weeks and…nothing. Maybe she's gone back to whatever corner of the multiverse she came from.”

 

“Well, Brainy hasn't been able to find an energy signature that matches yours anywhere, likely she's using that cloaking device she stole from your friend. But I doubt we've seen the last of her.”

 

“Maybe not, but I'm not going to stop living my life waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Actually…nah, never mind.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“It's just this charity fundraising event my company's foundation does every year to support the Star City Children's Hospital. I've kind of bailed the last few years since I've been busy with the Legends, and the Board is pressuring me to actually show up this time. Since they found out I'm not, you know, dead.”

 

“Oh. When is it?”

 

“Friday night. But I totally get it if you don't want to go off world for a while considering…”

 

“Let's do it.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I mean I'll have to buy a new dress probably, but that will be fun, too.”

 

“Oh. Uh, okay then. It's a date!”

 

They both smile at each other, giddy at the idea of a fancy night out, doing things normal people do.

 

He's got that same smile the next day when he alights on the balcony at the DEO. Bigger, even. Ear to ear and bright like a spotlight.

 

“No portal this time? Have you been galivanting around on Earth 38 without me?” she chides. But her humor masks real concern. She doesn't really like the idea of him flying around here unchaperoned. Not with someone, likely someone wearing her face, lurking on the outskirts of her life.

 

“Just a little. I got you a present! Or, more accurately I found you a present.”

 

“What do you mean you found it?”

 

“You'll see. I need your help getting it though. Do you have half an hour?”

 

“Uh, sure. But where are we going?”

 

“The Old West, pardner,” he drawls in his best John Wayne. She chuckles loudly.

 

He leads her to a desert, then to a cave. They walk in a ways until she can't see daylight any more. She gets a little nervous, despite the fact that she could easily crack this whole mountain open. Since being stuck in that pod for decades she doesn't really care for enclosed spaces.

 

Finally...eureka! “Here it is!” He points to a metallic looking rock. With a red bow on it.

 

“Oh. A rock. Uh…thanks?”

 

“This isn't just any rock. It's dwarf star ore. It's what I use to make my suit and one of the rarest substances in any universe.”

 

“Oh my God, wow! How did you know it was here?”

 

“This is where I found its doppelganger on my Earth. I went and checked and sure enough, voila! It's technically federal property since this land belongs to your government, but since you work for the DEO I'm figuring Alex can sort out some kind of legal workaround.”

 

Kara nods. “Soooo…what do we do with it?”

 

“Well, if you help me carry it back to National City, I can modify your friend Winn's designs to make anti-Kryptonite armor for you and similar protective vests and helmets for everyone at the DEO. Ones that should be able to withstand some hits by beings with super strength. Passive tech only, nothing that can actively hurt you. So if whatser-girl-with-your-face comes around she'll have a much harder time getting her violence on.”

 

“Oh my God, that's amazing, thank you!” She hugs him a little too tight, and she can hear his suit straining a tiny bit under the force.

 

********

 

She's there again. The field. The sun is shining, it's peaceful. Quiet. There's Mon-El. There's her mom. She revels in it. But there's sadness too, because this time she knows it's a dream. She feels the not-realness of it. But she misses them. So she kisses dream Mon-El, and holds his hand as she walks over to hug her mother.

 

“I miss you, Mom. I think about you every day.”

 

“You don't need to miss me, Kara. I'm right here.”

 

“This isn't real, though. It's a dream.”

 

“But I'm real. He's real. We may not be with you right now but we're just as much a part of your life as we were when we were by your side.”

 

“I know. I just...I loved being with you on Argo. Both of you. But Earth is my home. And Kara Danvers is who I am. I've made my choice.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what? Why did I choose Earth?” In the corner of her eye she senses movement. The shadow of…something. She starts to turn her head to investigate.

 

“Kara…” the avatar of her mother draws her attention back.

 

“WHY….” The word echoes over and over in her mind. Loudly. She lets go of dream Mon-El’s hand to cover her ears, and she sees his achingly handsome face start to fade away. The sound is still ringing in her head when she startles awake. Heart racing and breath coming in short gasps, she looks over at Ray, who’s sleeping peacefully. On Mon-El's side of the bed (she really needs to stop thinking of it that way). Her stomach feels like it's tumbling over a cliff into a dark and endless abyss.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Ray's night out does NOT go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a supersized chapter. The next one will be on the short side. I probably should have broken it up, but...I didn't want to. And it's my story. So here you go!

Chapter 6

 

The dress is…well, the word bombshell comes to mind. A cherry red satin sheath that falls to her ankles, with two slits up the sides. It's not too low cut, but the spaghetti straps that crisscross over her otherwise entirely bare back make her feel a little dangerous.

 

His eyes just about fall out of his head when he sees her.

 

“Wow. I mean I know I said wow on our first date but I mean…just...wow. Honestly, the word gorgeous seems grossly insufficient right now.”

 

“You look pretty nice yourself.” And he does. In a modern, shiny-lapelled tux, not a hair out of place, he's the personification of the phrase tall, dark and handsome. Together they're unquestionably red carpet ready. He links arms with her and they step through the portal.

 

*******

 

An hour later, Alex is buzzing around the CIC. It's been a somewhat busy night, a couple of robberies and a hostage situation. But it's Kara's night off, and she deserves it.

 

Suddenly though, she looks up and there's her sister in the flesh. Glasses, sweater set and slacks, looking like she just came from work. Complete with a messenger bag slung over her shoulder. What is she doing here?

 

“Aren't you supposed to be dancing and sipping champagne right now?”

 

“Yeah, the gala was kind of a bust. Ray got called in for Legends stuff and I knew you needed me here. So, here I am.”

 

“Oh. Well I'm sorry to hear that. But yeah, we could use you.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Just let me go get in my super suit. I left it in the locker room right?”

 

“Uh...yeah, I think so. I mean you sure couldn't wear it under that dress.”

 

In a flash, she's Supergirled up, a vision as always in red, blue and gold.

 

“So, we've gotten a few calls tonight that you may want to check up on. The police are mostly on top of everything but there's a hostage situation downtown and…”

 

“Yeah, first though I need to talk to Brainy.”

 

“Oh. Sure, he's over there.” Alex points to a bank of computers where the Coluan is poring over screen after screen of data.

 

“Hey, Brainy.”

 

“Supergirl. I was given to understand that you were not expected here tonight, due to a pre-existing time commitment with Dr. Palmer. Incidentally, has he come to a decision about divulging his A.T.O.M. Suit design?” Brainy had been a bit overeager to learn the secrets behind Ray's suit ever since learning of its existence. It was not a technology the Legion possessed in the 31st century, and he'd been both bewildered and uncharacteristically impressed that someone with only access to 21st century tools and resources could design such a potentially game-changing apparatus. It might even be a vital tool against his evil ancestor. Ray, having seen his technology fall into the wrong hands on more than one occasion, was wary of handing it out to someone he'd known only a few weeks to be utilized for some vague purpose (Brainy was a bit stingy with the details on future history, for obvious reasons). Even if Kara did vouch for the guy, he didn't like the idea of his inventions leaving his immediate control.

 

“Not yet. But uh, my evening fell through so I thought I would take my new armor out for a test drive. I don't think it's been voice coded for my use yet, though.”

 

“No, the plan is to do that just before the trial run on Monday. There are still diagnostic assessments that need to be completed and...”

 

“Yeah, but it's ready to use now, right?”

 

“It's functional, yes, but…”

 

“So, why don't I try it on for size? Make sure there aren't any obvious issues right off the bat?”

 

“Based on the context of your question I infer you're using a sports metaphor--baseball specifically--to suggest there may be glaring flaws in Dr. Palmer's design?”

 

“Well, he is human after all.”

 

“I've reviewed the apparatus myself and calculate the odds of a successful test at 94.38%.”

 

“Which means there's a 5% chance of failure.”

 

“Approximately.”

 

“Well, best to find out now rather than gathering the whole DEO just to watch a failed test. Besides, what's the harm? Worst case scenario is it doesn't work, and I just bring it right back?”

 

“I suppose… All right, I'll retrieve the armor.”

 

They enter the DEO storage area and Brainy helps Supergirl into her new duds. He steps back, admiring Ray's handiwork. Ray calls it armor, but it's more like plated chain mail. The individual plates are very small, thin but extremely durable, and cover her entirely from the neck down. He painted it in her signature colors, blue and red with the House of El glyph front and center. The bottoms are separate from the top so her skirt can layer over. And, of course, her signature cape trails behind her as usual. She looks like herself, but with a shiny metallic coating. It's beautiful.

 

“The design is quite impressive. Good range of motion, additional protection from blows to the body as well as conventional weaponry, both of alien and terrestrial origin. And, of course, most importantly it offers protection from Kryptonite.”

 

“What about my face?”

 

“Nanotech plates will spring into place, covering your head in the event of kryptonite exposure.”

 

“Perfect. See? This was a good idea.”

 

“Yes, well as I said there are additional diagnostics to be run.” He turns away, looking down at his tablet. He hears more than feels the sharp blow to the back of his head. Before he loses consciousness, he sees her walk through the door, retrieve a messenger bag stashed in the hallway's drop ceiling, and pull out a toaster-sized device. The side of the device he can see appears to have three luminescent green aerosol cans attached to it, along with a detonator.

 

_A Kryptonite bomb._

 

He has just enough time before he blacks out to activate the emergency alert on his Legion ring.

 

*******

 

“I just want to check in for a minute or two, then we can head right back.” she says as they stroll hand in hand through the DEO.

 

“Totally understand. Just don't forget, I promised you cake. And I happen to know the bakery that's catering the event this year is…well just try your best not to inhale the entire thing, it has to feed about 100 people.”

 

“Ha! No promises.” Just then, she spots Alex huddling with a handful of agents. Everyone appears agitated.

 

“Hey sis. Everything okay?”

 

Startled, Alex stares bug eyed at her sister for a split second, before the pieces fall into place. A look of fear creeps over her face.

 

“You've been with Ray all night, haven't you?”

 

“Yeah, of course, why what happened?”

 

“The other you. She's here. She knocked out Brainy and took your new armor suit.”

 

Kara and Ray both turn pale and look at each other.

 

“Oh, God,” they say in unison.

 

“You have your A.T.O.M. Suit, right?” Kara asks.

 

“Never leave home without it.” Ray starts suiting up right then and there, putting the exterior shell directly over his tux rather than spending the extra time to change into the specially designed pants and jacket he usually wears underneath.

 

None too soon, as he's no sooner encased in his metal exoskeleton than she appears, hovering above them like a storm cloud, heavy with threat.  

 

“Thanks, hubby. I love my new outfit.”

 

“Who are you?” Kara asks.

 

“God, are we really this stupid? I'M YOU,” the doppelganger replies.

 

“Are you from another Earth?”

 

“I'm from your pretty little head, sweetie. You made me with that hunk of black rock. But for the sake of convenience you can call me Red, how's that?”

 

It hits Kara all at once. The harun-el. Putting Sam back together. She's been split in two all this time, Rao help her.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Oh, honey, try and keep up. I want what you want.”

 

“Okay, what do I want then?”

 

“It's not really about what you want, dearest. It's about what you NEED.”

 

“What do I need?”

 

“You need to be shown the way. And I'm here to show you. But first, I brought you a present. After all you gifted me with such a lovely suit, it only seems right I give you something in return.”

 

Red holds up the bomb. She doesn't explain what it is but based on the green glow emanating from the canisters, Kara can make an educated guess.

 

“If you're me, why are you doing this?” Kara shouts. “You're supposed to be protecting people!”

 

“I am, silly. See, when I first woke up I was disoriented and lost. Eventually an old friend found me and helped me see that sometimes, well, kid, sometimes ya gotta be cruel to be kind.”

 

 _Old friend?_ Kara wonders. It's just then she realizes Ray is no longer standing next to her.

 

In a fraction of a second, Red reaches out her unoccupied arm and appears to swat at a fly, immediately closing her first around the offending insect.

 

Except it's not an insect.

 

Kara's blood turns to ice water at the realization that the other version of her is holding her miniaturized boyfriend in a death grip. Suit or no suit, she could crush him into a pulp if she wanted.

 

“Well hey there cutie!” Red gloats. “I gotta say, girl, we have pretty decent taste in men, huh? Though we both know this isn't the one you _really_ want. But no harm in having a little fun right? Speaking of…how about we play a little game?”

 

Kara's heart starts pounding even harder than it already was. She sees this other her...Red...press a button on a small device Kara has just noticed is attached to the arm of the suit. The lights go out, computer terminals dark and useless. She sees nothing but the moonlight streaming through from the balcony and Red's face illuminated by the green glow of the bomb. The EMP has blacked out everything else.

 

“Go fetch, sweetie,” she spits as she tosses the contents of her hand across the room. Kara reaches out to try and catch his tiny form, but given his size and the darkness it's an exercise in futility. Red then nonchalantly throws the krypto-bomb over her shoulder and flings herself at Kara. They fight all over the DEO, shooting heat vision and crashing into the ceiling. A large chunk is dislodged and Kara speeds over to grab it before it crashes down.  

 

She's pushing the concrete up with all her might but…what's happening? Suddenly she's falling, boulder atop her, as she barely gets it together in time to stop the impact with the floor.

 

That was weird.

 

She looks over and sees the bomb explode, and she braces for the hit, closing her eyes. When she opens them, realizing she's unharmed, she sees the green cloud encased in some sort of sphere. It floats out the door, over the balcony, and out into the night.

 

What just happened? She wonders, before suddenly remembering: RAY!

 

The lights start to flicker back on, one by one. Red is gone. Kara starts searching with her eyes and ears.

 

“Ray? RAY!” She shouts. “Okay, no one move! Everyone just be as quiet as possible. Don't even breathe.”

 

She listens. Listens. Finally, she hears the tiniest of noises coming from the back of the room, near the CIC. _Oh, thank Rao_.

 

She flies over. There he is, he's the size of an ant. Pulling a bobby pin out of her hair, she locates the failsafe button located on the front of his suit. Very carefully, she uses the pin to depress the button and…

 

In an instant, he's normal size again. She scans him for injuries but can't see through the metal. Damned dwarf star alloy. His neck looks okay though, she can see through the gap between his helmet and suit. So she goes ahead and removes the headpiece.

 

“Ray? Are you okay?”

 

“Orrr krrr…”

 

“What? Can you talk? Are you hurt?”

 

“Oil can! I was saying 'oil can'. Like the Tin Man. Get it?” he laughs.

 

Kara is dumbstruck for a moment. “NOT. FUNNY.” she finally scolds.

 

“I mean, it's a little funny.” he replies, hoping to lighten the mood. “Sorry, just needed a sec for the hydraulics in the suit to come back online. I'm okay.” She's still worried. But he's wiggling his fingers now and trying to get up. She helps him to standing, handing him his helmet and giving him a once over to be sure he's not just putting on a brave face to hide some grievous injury.

 

“Don't do that again,” she says icily.

 

“What, the joke? Kara, I'm sorry, I…”

 

“Not the joke! Although, yes, don't do that either, but I meant…what were you thinking? Going after her like that?”

 

“I thought I could defuse the bomb so it wouldn't, you know, kill you.”

 

“I had it handled.”

 

“Kara, I was just trying to help. The bomb couldn't hurt me, I thought I could sneak up on her and…”

 

“And what, be a hero?”

 

“Well, yeah, Kara, that's kind of what I do.”

 

“Well, you're going back to the Waverider.”

 

“What? Kara, look, I get why you're upset, but…”

 

“But nothing! She stole that EMP so she could use it on YOU! She's trying to get at ME by hurting YOU! You're going back, end of discussion.”

 

“Discussion? There hasn't been a discussion. Do I not get a say in this?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Ray lets out a heavy sigh. “Oooookay. Let's think about this rationally. Putting aside for just a moment that you just ordered me to go to my room, what on Earth makes you think I'm safer on the Waverider? She's you, that's what she said right? She knows what you know. That's the first place she'll look for me.”

 

Damn it. He's right. “Okay, well, then we'll hide you in the past.”

 

“What, so I go back to being a physics professor in 1960? As gratifying as it would be to finally get tenure, I don't think that's a realistic solution.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because, Kara, what happens when she comes after MY people? Sarah, Nate, Zari? Mick? Though that one might be kinda funny, actually.”

 

DAMN IT. Kara groans audibly. She looks at him. His face softens as he takes a step towards her, grabbing her hand, pressing his lips against her knuckles and holding it to his heart.

 

“Kara, there's no place I can hide from her that she can't get to me. The safest place for me…the safest place for both of us is...together.” He tries to put on a reassuring smile, and partially succeeds.

 

“Besides, it might not be me next time. She could go after anyone you care about. Your mom, or James, or Lena, or Alex…”

 

“Alex can take…” she stops. He quirks his head in disbelief. “Were you just going to say Alex can take care of herself? What, and I can't?” he drops her hand.

 

“No, it's just that Alex has been in situations like this before and…”

 

“Yeah, so have I, Kara. You know how many times I've gotten kidnapped?”

 

“Is that supposed to be reassuring?”

 

“Yes! Because every time I've found a way out! I've been in worse jams than this and always survived.”

 

“With help from your team.”

 

“I thought _we_ were a team.”

 

They're silent for a moment.

 

Ray takes a deep breath. “You know, it's not like you're invincible. You can get hurt too. I worry about you, but I always trust that you can handle just about anything.”

 

“Yeah, but I'm an invulnerable alien and you're human!”

 

He rubs his temples in frustration. “Have you forgotten, Kara? Have you forgotten what Thawne tried to do to you? I haven't. I mean, I had a front row seat! I was there, Kara. I was there when that monster came _this_ close to slicing you open and literally ripping your heart out. If I had been _ten seconds_ later you'd be dead.”

 

Building up a head of steam now, the volume of her voice notches steadily up. “NO. No, Ray, I haven't forgotten. Have _you_ forgotten? Have you forgotten why you made that suit in the first place? Have you forgotten about…” she stops short when she sees the look of utter shock and hurt on his face, realizing she's crossed a line. A big fat red line. She knows very well he hasn't forgotten about the woman he loved, who died right in front of him. He hasn't forgotten that he does this so he'll never feel helpless like he did when he couldn't save her.

 

“Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have…”

 

“It's okay.” He takes a step back as she steps forward to comfort him, and her heart breaks a little. “I'm not mad, Kara, I just...I need some space for an hour or two. Okay?” She nods, tears forming behind her eyelids.

 

As he turns to walk away she stops him. “Wait, Ray…you shouldn't be alone. She could come back.”

 

“I don't think…”

 

“Please.”

 

He stands there, frustration bubbling up and out of him, clearly desperate to be somewhere else. After a moment he agrees. “I'll call Nate, okay?” Thirty seconds after he sends the text to his friend another portal opens and Nate Heywood--aka Steel--steps through, oblivious to the tone of the room.

 

“Hey, Kara. What's up?” he strides over and gives her a big bear hug. “You guys have a good time at the thing?” Ray has already removed his exosuit, shrunken it back to pocket size and retired it to its carrying case. He's standing there in his now-rumpled tux looking at Kara sadly. “Oh, dude, you guys gotta try this cake we stole from Revolution-era Versailles. Get this: we're pretty sure it was _actually_ meant for Marie Antoinette and…what? What are you making that face for? _She_ wasn't gonna eat it...” Nate stops, finally realizing something is going on that's not about him and his French cake situation.

 

“Nate, can you just hang with him for a couple hours?” Kara asks.

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you guys need.” With that he puts his arm around his friend's shoulder and starts leading him back through the portal. Just before leaving Ray suddenly notices they've had an audience this entire time. Not just Alex and some DEO agents, but a woman in a black leather suit and a man in a red suit with a blue cape and boots. Next to them is a brown-haired man in a black outfit.

 

“Oh! So sorry, didn't see you guys there. I'm Ray.” Pathological politeness more or less written into his DNA, he plasters on his usual sunshiny smile, though his eyes are still watery. “Apologies for, uh, all that. You are?”

 

“I'm Imra, this is Mon-El and Winn. We're with the Legion.” Imra shakes his hand graciously.

 

“Oh, you're friends of Brainy's! Except Winn, I feel like I know you, I've been working with your tech, it's quite impressive! Well, uh, nice to meet you, sorry to run off, but I do hope to see you again sometime.”

 

He takes one last look at Kara. “I’ll see you back at the loft later.”

 

With that, he and Nate step through the portal and are gone.

 

Kara is left shellshocked, somewhere between mortification and sheer disbelief. For a moment all she can do is stare blankly at her assembled friends. She shakes it off and walks over to her ex and his companions.

 

Looking straight at Mon-El, all she can think to say is “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” he replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the suit may have been inspired by Spider Man in IW. Just like the octo-beast was possibly maybe inspired by Guardians of the Galaxy. How great would she look all shiny though huh?
> 
> And...enter Mon. Now the fun really starts (and some amount of torture for Mon-El, sorry)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legion arrives to assist Kara, but they're in for a bit of a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry, but we're back to Mon-El's POV!
> 
> I love comments BTW! Hope you guys are enjoying the story!

Chapter 7

 

Their ship comes to hover over the DEO and the three Legionnaires fly down to the DEO balcony, praying they're in time to help.

 

It's dark when they land, except for a floating figure illuminated by a green device. Glowing and green? That can't be good. The device suddenly flies in their direction. Imra, sensing its danger, encases it in a force field. The figure crashes into... someone. They watch as two…well, they must be two Kryptonians if the dueling heat vision blasts are any indication. But it's still not clear to anyone what's going on. Is one of them Kara? Which one? The lights come back on, bit by bit, and…wait…they BOTH look like Kara. Except one of them is in a red dress.

 

Red dress Kara struggles for a moment with a bit of concrete. Should I help her? Mon-El thinks. Is she the real Kara? Or is it the one in the…is that a shiny metallic version of her suit? WHAT is happening?

 

The bomb explodes within the shell Imra created. So she shepherds it out the window and away from the building, towards the bay.

 

Distracted for a moment, Mon-El turns back around towards the chaos of the room. Metallic Kara flies towards him, stops and gives him a once over. She bites her lip and shoots him creepily hungry look, like she's thinking about devouring him.

 

“Ooh! The other one's here. Next time, lover.” Her tone sultry, she winks at him and whooshes out of the room into the darkness. Mon-El watches her go, stunned and rather disturbed.

 

 _I guess that was the one we should have been fighting,_ he thinks. He's heard something about Kara having evil doppelgangers before but he's never actually seen one in the flesh. No wonder Kara never wanted to talk about it. It's...unsettling. Bordering on horrifying. He starts walking towards real Kara (at least he _hopes_ that's real Kara) when he hears her screaming for someone named Ray.

 

_Who the hell is Ray?_

 

She kneels to the floor near the CIC and helps a man in an odd-looking metal suit to his feet. He seems to have just appeared out of nowhere. Okay, he's clearly another hero friend of hers. Like Barry. But then they're talking…not like friends. Mon-El sees the man kiss the top knuckles of her hand and place it on his chest, and he feels like he's been punched in the gut. Hard. The sick feeling in his stomach grows as he watches her argue with this Ray person. He knew, he knew intellectually that this was an inevitability. She's a beautiful, amazing woman that could have any man she wanted. He hardly expected her to just be alone forever. But seeing it with his own eyes is difficult beyond anything he could have imagined. 

 

“I thought _we_ were a team,” the man says. Mon-El hearkens back to a similar conversation he’d had with Kara so many years ago, when that 5 th dimensional jackass Mxyzptlk was trying to marry her. Back when all he wanted was for the two of _them—_ a boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton—to be a team. Helping people, together.

 

He can feel Imra and Winn staring at him from behind. And…wait, what was that about her needing him to save her from getting her heart ripped out? Was she really seconds away from death? When was this?

 

He observes the rest of their spat from a distance. It's none of his business, he probably shouldn't be there, but it's not like there aren't dozens of other people standing around watching, too. He's relieved when a portal opens and the man turns to leave with…well, with a friend of his, presumably. Someone else who knows Kara that Mon-El has never heard of.

 

He cringes when Ray whoever-he-is suddenly notices the trio, and approaches. Great. Mon-El looks at Kara, who has finally realized he's there, that he's seen all this. God damn it, why does she have to be so cute when she's mortified? He manages to nod a greeting at Kara's new…whatever.

 

“I’ll see you back at the loft later.” Ray whoever-he-is says. Another gut punch.

 

Finally, _finally_ , new guy leaves and Kara walks over.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance if Mon being jealous is a bummer. I know. I love him too and I don't really know why I felt the need to make him miserable for a while, except that we spent a lot of time in season 3 on Kara feeling that way and it seemed like there needed to be a bit of scale-balancing. And Mon still has a lot of insecurities I think, even after all these years apart. When they find their way back to each other they'll be stronger for all this.
> 
> Also, I wasn't expecting to use Imra so much, but somehow that's how it turned out. I actually grew to like her more while writing this. Now that she's just a friend, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-El have a talk on the balcony of feelings, and Mon-El returns to the Legion ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some heavy conversation, guys. Yes, sorry, more torture for Mon is on the way. But there's light at the end of the tunnel. For everyone.

Chapter 8

 

Winn breaks the tension, Rao bless him. “Heeeeeeey, Kara! Missed you!” She looks at him with an abundance of love and gratitude, and hugs him warmly. “Hey, Winn. I missed you too.” She hugs Imra next.

 

“Hi, Kara. We got a distress call from Brainy. Is he okay?” Imra says.

 

“Uh, yeah. I think so. I assume he's in the med bay. I uh…”

 

“We'll leave you two to talk.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

They awkwardly walk over to the balcony.

 

“Here we are again," he says, just to get things started. He looks at her. He's just realized her dress is backless and a pang of longing shoots through him. It occurs to him what they were doing the last time he saw that much of her skin, and he shakes the errant thought away.

 

“Yeah, here we are.”

 

“You look beautiful,” he can't help but remark.

 

“With the weight of all these worlds on my shoulders?” she nostalgically asks.

 

He smiles wistfully. “Always seems to be that way, doesn't it? You, uh, had plans tonight I assume?”

 

“Oh. Uh, charity gala.”

 

He nods. “Are you okay?”

 

“Well, there's an evil me trying to make my life hell, but what else is new, right?” she laughs. “Also, apparently I'm a terrible girlfriend, so…”

 

Hearing her say the word sweeps away the last of his denial, leaving him with a deep hollow feeling in his heart. “Well, I can attest from experience that's not true.” They share a small, half-hearted smile.

 

“Yeah, well I just used the memory of my boyfriend's dead fiancé to make a point. And it wasn't even a good point. So...that's a thing I did today.” She gulps and looks dejectedly down over the railing.

 

“I treat him like a child. Like a fragile little bird I have to lock away. I mean, he's been doing this longer than me. He's right, he's entirely capable of protecting himself. At least as much as anyone else in my life. And I just...ugh. I feel awful.”

 

“I'm sure you'll patch things up.”

 

“I, uh, I may have some baggage about bad things happening to people I'm with. Just, you know. You have powers and I…still couldn't keep you safe.”

 

She looks at him. Really looks at him for the first time since he arrived. “I'm so sorry, I shouldn't dump this on you. And I didn't want you to find out like this.”

 

“It’s okay. You don't owe me anything.”

 

“Yeah, I do.” A knowing look passes between them. He decides to test the water.

 

“Well, it's not like you didn't put up with a lot when I showed up out of the blue last time. So it only seems fair. How long has this been going on?”

 

“It's new. He's, uh, he's a friend of Barry and Oliver’s. He's actually a time traveler, like you.”

 

“Really?” He has a lot of follow-up questions but decides not to inundate her.

 

“Yeah. He's nice. He's a good man. Good boyfriend.” She pauses. “I wasn't...I wasn't looking. I just…I dunno, I just sort of turned around one day and there he was.”

 

Mon-El takes a slow deep breath in. “Are you happy?” He holds that breath waiting for her to answer.

 

“Honestly? I don't know. I guess... sometimes?”

 

“You know…you know that's all I want for you, right?”

 

“I know. I want that for you, too. Are you?”

 

“Sometimes.” A lie. But it's the best he can manage for now.

 

They stand there--amidst everything unsaid--for what feels like eons.

 

“Do you have to go home right away?” she finally asks.

 

He hesitates. Home? He's only ever known one real home. He should just leave, he knows. She's rebuilding her life, and he will just get in the way. But then again, there's this new threat...

 

“We can stay for a few days, maybe, if there's anything we can do to help?”

 

She smiles. Then her face falls and her eyebrows knit together, like something's just occurred to her.

 

“That bitch stole my suit!” she says, incredulously.

 

*******

 

“Are you alright?” Imra asks him when he returns.

 

No point in bullshitting. “No.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“It's fine. I told her we maybe could stay a few days and see if we could help with…whoever that was. But...grife, I should have just told her no. We should just go back.”

 

“We're staying,” Imra digs in her heels. “It's good for Winn to be back for a while, deal with his affairs here. And Brainy, too, we need to have a sit down with him and talk through everything we know now about Brainiac. And…you need this as well.”

 

“No, Imra, don't you see? I only ever make her life worse when I show up unannounced.”

 

“That's not true.”

 

Winn pipes in. “Umm, I also think we should stay. I mean, for myself, sure, but also for…other reasons.” Mon-El glares at him.

 

“All right, will you two stop this nonsense? Do you really think I don't know what's happening on my own ship?” Mon-El was still the leader of the Legion. But Imra was the captain of their ship and she exuded authority over every inch of it.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Mon-El bluffs. Imra stares daggers at him until Brainy enters the room, head sporting a fresh bandage, intently focused on the tablet in his hands. He walks directly between them as if unaware of their existence.

 

Imra tries a different tactic. “So, Brainy. What do you know about Kara's new boyfriend?”

 

Without looking up, Brainy begins. “Dr. Raymond Palmer. Current team member of the so-called Legends of Tomorrow on Earth Prime. Their mission is to preserve history by correcting aberrations in the timeline. Former member of Team Arrow and long-standing associate of Messrs. Barry Allen and Oliver Queen. Founder of Palmer Technologies and inventor of the A.T.O.M. Suit. He has a personal net worth of approximately $3.5 billion.”

 

“Whooooooa, seriously?” asks Winn. “Oh, wait! I read something about him. He's the guy who saved Kara from the...REEE...REEE...REEE!” Winn mimes the shower scene from Psycho, complete with sound effects. Everyone looks at him, bewildered.

 

“It was at Barry and Iris's wedding. Nazi attack? Did you guys not hear about that?”

 

“Just that there was an attack on the wedding. But Kara was fine, I thought.” Mon-El says.

 

“Yeah, but dude it was a real close call.  REAL close. This Nazi doctor put her under red sun lamps to weaken her, so he could use her as an involuntary organ donor. Apparently the evil Nazi version of Kara was sick and needed a new heart. Before she, like, exploded or something. I dunno, I wasn't there. Anyway, Ray shrunk down, landed on her neck and, like, physically stopped the knife from plunging into her chest. Nick of time sitch.” Now Winn is miming someone wrangling a giant knife. It would be funny if it wasn't so horrifying. Mon-El feels that familiar chill creep up his spine, the one he's felt every time she's been in mortal peril. Holy Rao, he's glad he didn't have to see that.

 

It dawns on him now that he has to feel grateful to this guy, this hero with the perfect smile, for saving her life. God damn it.

 

“He's a doctor?” asks Imra.

 

“The Nazi guy? Yeah like I said…” Winn answers.

 

“I meant Ray.”

 

“Oh, right. Uh, yeah, I think.”

 

Brainy continues. “He possesses doctoral degrees in particle physics, astrophysics, electrical engineering and mechanical engineering. _And_ he's personally attended three separate concert performances by Bon Jovi. He even made mention of meeting Mr. Jon Bon Jovi in person once.”

 

Mon-El groans. Bon Jovi? Really? Talk about insult to injury. At last, Brainy looks up from his work, an expression coming over him that in his case passes for excitement. “I like him very much! His inventions are quite remarkable, and I am hoping he will offer his miniaturization technology for our use. It could prove extremely valuable. Truthfully, he's far and away the most intelligent human I have met to date.”

 

Et tu, Brainy?

 

Winn pipes in. “Except me, though, right? I mean, he's not smarter than me, is he?”

 

Brainy stares at Winn with an indecipherable look on his face. “On the contrary, his intellect is significantly higher than yours.”

 

Winn deflates, then goes to sit down at their common room table.

 

Mon-El sits too, laying his head on top of his arms in defeat.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Asks Brainy, finally making an effort to read the room.

 

“Mon-El is upset about Kara having a smart, handsome boyfriend, that's all. I'm upset that these two have been hiding things from me. And Winn is upset because you insulted him.”

 

“Oh. Well, um, Winn, I apologize for somehow insulting you by telling the truth. Imra, I'm not sure I can assist with your problem. And Mon-El, if it helps, I estimate only a 2.85% likelihood that their relationship will continue longer than one year.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Mon-El picks up his head.

 

“According to data gleaned from DEO files of known associates of Supergirl who have engaged in romantic relationships spanning the multiverse, none have persisted beyond one year. Wally West and Cisco Ramon are notable examples. Add to this the fact that she is alien and he is human. Based on what I've observed of human-alien relationships, long-term compatibility appears to be extremely rare.”

 

“Yeah, truth be told me and Lyra had issues from the start, you know? I guess it all started when…” Winn waxes nostalgic.

 

“...And furthermore,” Brainy interrupts, steamrolling right over his friend, “I overhead her discussing with her sister their ‘Arwen Aragorn’ problem.”

 

“What does that mean?” Mon-El asks.

 

“As a human, he will likely die in approximately 40.81 years. Her life expectancy is dramatically longer. Based on her, and your, current rate of aging, I estimate that you will both live to be approximately 673 years old. Give or take half a century. That is, assuming you continue to spend the majority of your time in close proximity to a yellow sun.”

 

Mon-El stops, utterly dumbfounded. He's honestly never thought about this before. He always assumed he'd eventually die in battle, considering the dangers the Legion faces in the future and the number of times he's already cheated death. Like he's cheating it right now. Grife, what if Brainy is right, though? He, too, could outlive everyone in this room. Everyone he knows, except Kara and maybe J'onn. The thought is chilling. And what about her? To outlive Alex by centuries? What kind of life would that be for her?

 

“Well, this one won't live 600 days, maybe even 600 hours,” Imra pokes Mon-El in the ribs, “unless we figure out how to fix you.”

 

Brainy blinks at his friends. “I infer based on the context of your statement that with regard to your current topic of discussion I am, to use a colloquialism of this time, 'out of the loop?’”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know use of the B word is a little ooc for Kara, but she's only using it to describe herself, so I thought it appropriate. 
> 
> Also one of the reasons I picked Ray is because he's kind of perfect for making Mon-El feel inadequate. I feel like this poor guy has been working so these years to be better both to honor her but also to sort of make himself retroactively worthy of her. And seeing her with a guy who's all the things he wishes he been right from the start...well yeah, that's tough on him. 
> 
> But all will be resolved! Promise!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara throws a holiday party and everyone's invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter where I've taken some liberties. I have no idea if Ray can sing or play guitar. But since we know Mon is not a great singer and Kara is, I thought it would be another interesting way to play into his insecurities. 
> 
> Also I know Oliver is supposed to be in prison but I'm assuming he'll be out well before Xmas. If not then let's say Barry busted him out or something.
> 
> I realize some of this may make a lot more sense if you watch Legends. But it's not too bad I hope.

Chapter 9

 

“We're all going.” Imra avers.

 

“I don't think Kara really wants me there. It will just make everyone uncomfortable. Besides, I haven't been back to that apartment since…” he trails off.

 

“We're a team. We're all here for you. Besides, I missed last year's party. I'm not going to miss this one. How many people get invited to spend the solstice with Supergirl?”

 

“It's still called Christmas in this time.”

 

“Whatever. You're going. You're friends now, aren't you? It'll be good for you. Besides, I've been talking to Winn.”

 

Oh boy, here we go. “It's not an option, Imra.”

 

“It may be your only option.”

 

“I...I can't put this on her. Especially not now.”

 

“Listen to me, Mon-El. If you die, I will tell her you refused this and she will bloody well hate you for the rest of her life.”

 

“You…you wouldn't do that.”

 

“Try me. Oh wait, you can't. Because you'll be dead.”

 

“God damn it, Imra.”

 

********

 

Kara answers the door, hair up but sans glasses. She has on a sparkly green dress. She's lovely. “Hi, guys! Come on in! Uh, everybody, this is the Legion: Imra, Mon-El, Brainy and Winn. Guys, this is, uh, everybody.”

 

And that sure is a lot of everybody. He had no idea Kara had so many off world friends. He sees some familiar faces: Barry, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally. And J'onn and James are here of course. Plus Alex and Eliza. There's also about a dozen people he's never seen before—a man in a parka, one in a trench coat, one playing with a cigarette lighter, and many other interesting-looking folks. And that Nate guy who was at the DEO for 5 seconds to pick up Ray.

 

Speaking of Ray, he's holding court on the couch (that remarkably familiar couch), strumming Jingle Bell Rock on the guitar. And singing. Well. So he's got musical talent too. Fan-freaking-tastic.

 

Mon-El sidles up to the bar. He doesn't drink much anymore, but this may be a good time to make an exception. He tosses a few pretzels into his mouth and takes a swig of his drink as he observes the proceedings.

 

“Please don't tell that story,” he hears Nate say. “Seriously. I will pay you one million dollars NOT to tell that story.”

 

“What?” Says a woman with long blond hair, sitting on the lap of another blond woman whose hair is pulled back into a conservative bun. “You don't kiss and tell when it comes to Dominator make-out, huh?”

 

Wait, what? Despite himself, Mon-El can't help but be curious about whatever story they're referencing.

 

“Seriously? Why would you bring that up, Sara?”

 

“You thought we were gonna go to an alien Christmas party with mistletoe everywhere and that _wasn't_ gonna come up?”

 

“Okay, I'm sorry, I think we definitely need to hear this,” Kara says. “You made out with a Dominator?”

 

“Umm…yeah those scary toothy things that came to our Earth just to kill me?” adds Barry.

 

“Oh, God…” Nate groans. “It wasn't my fault, okay? It mind whammied me. I thought it was…” he stops again.

 

“Yeah, tell the people who you thought it was, Nate,” says a dark-haired woman, mockingly.  

 

Nate looks at Ray for salvation. “Hey man, I wasn't gonna throw you under the bus, but I think you're kind of there already.”

 

Nate sighs. “I thought it was Ray's mom, okay? You never told me she was super hot!”

 

“Yeah, again, WHY would I tell you that?”

 

The room erupts in laughter.

 

“That was your fault, man. If you hadn't gotten yourself killed over that… _thing's_ baby...”

 

“I miss Gumball.” Ray waxes nostalgic, gazing up at the ceiling and putting his arm around Kara. “Who would have thought a tiny one of those things would be so sweet and adorable?” he pulls out his phone and starts showing off photos of his former alien pet.

 

“Wait, wait. You died?” Kara asks, face falling.

 

“Only for a little while. We fixed the aberration to make me be not dead. So here I am! Oh, but guess who killed me? That Agent Smith guy! With the glasses, remember?”

 

“NOOOOO! You're kidding! Wait, when was this?”

 

“1988. I was eight.”

 

“That guy killed an eight year old?? Wow. Well, I'm glad I sent him to Antarctica.”

 

“Oh, man. We should have gone there instead and dropped off mega-Squidward on his doorstep. That would've been fun.”

 

“Missed opportunity!” Kara laughs heartily.

 

Mon-El hadn't thought his heart could sink any further, but it was now somewhere in the vicinity of his feet. He has no idea what they're talking about, but clearly they have a history. Inside jokes. A bond.

 

“You okay?” A good-looking man he's never met is suddenly next to him, pouring a drink. “Sorry, Hi, I'm Oliver. You're Mon-El right? Kara's ex?”

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

“Based on that look on your face, yeah, pretty much.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Well, I've been in your shoes. They get easier to wear. Eventually.”

 

Mon-El eyes Oliver with a mixture of curiosity and wariness.

 

Oliver continues. “I know what it's like to be a man in love with a woman who's in a relationship with Ray Palmer.”

 

“Really? What happened?”

 

Oliver smiles. “I got the girl in the end. My wife, Felicity.” He points to a cute blond woman in glasses.

 

“Wow. Guess Ray has a type.” They share a chuckle together at the truth of it. “He seems like a good man.”

 

“He is. It sucks, right? You want to hate him but you can't. I never could. And weirdly enough, he's one of my best friends now. I've known him a long time and I can tell you he doesn't even have a dark side. Who doesn't have a dark side? Even Kara has a dark side. Which as I understand it is probably flying around your Earth causing trouble right now.”

 

“Very possibly.”

 

“Well. Don't be shocked if you eventually start to like the guy. He makes it tough not to.”

 

“I just want Kara to be happy.”

 

“Well, it took me a long time to find my happiness. I honestly never thought I would. But here I am. She'll get there. So will you.”

 

It's a nice thought, and it pulls Mon-El out of the icy water he feels like he's been drenched in since he got back here. A little anyway.

 

“Shit. I think I've had too much to drink,” says Oliver, his head drooping.

 

“Are you okay, Ollie?” Kara skips over.

 

“Yeah, I just... I'm gonna sit down.”

 

Kara gets him a cup of water and bids him sit down on the couch with Felicity.

 

Once Oliver is settled, she returns to Mon-El. Just to make sure he doing okay. “I'm glad you came,” she tells her former mate.

 

“Thanks. Honestly it's a little weird being back here. Not…bad weird, just a strange feeling.”

 

“If we're being honest, it was pretty weird just living here for a long time after you left.”

 

A long silence.

 

“You guys spending the holidays together?”

 

“Well, Ray is going home for Hanukkah. I might go with him if I can get away. And...I don't know, we haven't really talked plans what with everything going on. But maybe we'll go to see Eliza on Christmas Day. Honestly, I enjoy the holidays but it's never felt quite right to me. Do they celebrate Christmas in the future?”

 

“It's just called Solstice. Some of the traditions are left but they sort of…blend together.”

 

“Well, the Danvers never celebrated Hanukkah, so I was sort of hoping to learn about some of the traditions. I even tried making potato pancakes. Total bust. They came out all weird and gloppy.”

 

“You probably forgot to squeeze out the excess water.”

 

She stares at him like he's got aldavarian slugs crawling out of his ears. “How do you know how to make latkes?”

 

“Like I said. Some traditions have survived. Particularly the delicious ones.”

 

They laugh for an inordinately long time. It feels good to laugh together. For both of them.

 

Mon-El takes another swig of his drink and suddenly he's coughing. And coughing. And COUGHING. After a minute everyone at the party is looking over to make sure he's okay. Winn and Imra glare at him, brows furrowed.

 

Kara by now is practically whaling on his back, assuming his drink went down the wrong pipe.

 

He pulls it together, finally.

 

“Are you okay?” She asks. She's crinkling again.

 

“Yeah. Fine. Let me just go grab some water.”

 

The minute he turns away from her, he pulls a small silver cylinder with a mouthpiece from his pocket. He lifts it to his mouth, depresses the trigger and takes a long draw. At last, his breathing normalizes. In his haste to escape from her, to prevent her from learning his secret, he realizes he’s stumbled into her bedroom. He sees a sweatshirt laying on her bed that emblazoned with the logo for the Star City Rockets. On the nightstand, where his copy of Romeo and Juliet used to rest there’s now a book on Quantum Mechanics. It’s been left open and he sees the margins littered with scribbled text in blue ink. A bunch of equations and jargon he doesn’t understand.

 

Ray’s stuff.

 

“Time to go back to the ship, Mon-El.” Imra commands, from behind him. There's no argument to be had. He grabs his jacket, says his goodbyes and follows her to the door.

 

As he goes, “Bad, Bad Leroy Brown” starts playing and Kara and Barry break into a spontaneous tapdance. One he's about to miss out on seeing as Imra drags him out. Aww, man….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a head canon that Kara and Barry can still tapdance and sing together at any given moment due to leftover magic or whatever. But ONLY together. Like if they get within 20 feet of each other suddenly tap magic activates. I dunno I just think that would be awesome.
> 
> Also I don't know if Oliver drinks or ever drinks to excess. But seemed like he might be more able to talk openly with Mon if he was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has an argument at the DEO, and Winn has a little chat with Mon-El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wished they would send Oliver to crossover on sg. Again, I don't watch Arrow but I always enjoy the Kara-Oliver dynamic and I think it would be interesting to contrast their different world views.

Chapter 10

 

He walks into the DEO, ready to strategize over how to deal with alt-Kara. Red. Whoever she is. He sees Ray, Felicity, and Alex looking down at the CIC, where Kara (in her brand new replacement Supergirl suit, unfortunately lacking the irreplaceable red cape) and Oliver appear to be in the midst of a knock-down drag-out argument the likes of which he's never seen. It's intense. He's been in that position before: arguing with Kara in the belly of the DEO. But this is a whole other level. He glances at the others who appear unfazed by this display. In fact they're eating... popcorn? Ray holds a bag of it in his hands as Felicity and Alex periodically reach over and grab a handful.

 

“I can't BELIEVE you had that,” Kara yells. ”You know what that stuff does to me, right?”

 

On the table between them is a thick case labeled “Kryptonite Arrows.” Apparently a gift from Team Arrow. Bizarre gift, Mon-El thinks.

 

“YOU know what rogue Kryptonians can do to a planet WITHOUT that stuff, right? And I'm giving it to you! Because you're my friend! I CAME HERE to give them to YOU! And now? Guess what, Kara. Now I got nothing. Except you. So if we get attacked by one of your people, you DAMNED WELL better come running.”

 

“Oh I _better_ , huh? That's how it is?”

 

“If you give a shit about the lives of people on my Earth then yes!”

 

“You know what, Oliver?”

 

“No, YOU know what? When those Nazis came for you…”

 

“Oh! Oh wow. I'm sorry, do you want CREDIT for that?”

 

“Oh, here we go.”

 

“I'm sorry, you're right, my bad. Attention everyone! I forgot to give Oliver extra special superhero brownie points for not handing me over to get MURDERED. Gold star for Oliver! Seriously, what was your thought process there, huh? 'Hmm, gee, _should_ I let Kara get murdered? Gosh, let me think...'"

 

“Well when you put it that way, I sound like an ASSHOLE!” he continues, still yelling. “SO I'M SORRY!”

 

They both stop. Kara starts laughing, diffusing some of the tension in the room. At least, on that side of the room. Ray, Alex and Felicity seem to be entirely amused by the exchange.

 

“Are they okay?” Mon-El asks, mostly to Alex. But Ray answers. “Oh yeah. They tend to push each other's buttons. It's their thing. And they occasionally need to get a little brother-sister bickering out of their systems.”

 

“Are we sure that's all it is?” Felicity muses.

 

“Oh…I wouldn't go there.” Ray shakes his head.

 

“No. I just mean...Overgirl. Dark Arrow. As weird as that was. Juuuuuust saying there could be a little tension there. It's not a big deal. I have it with Barry.”

 

“You know what? I see it.” Alex pipes in.

 

“Well I wouldn't mention that to either of them.” Ray says.

 

“Mention what?” asks Mon-El.

 

“Their evil Nazi doppelgangers were married to each other.” Alex answers nonchalantly.

 

Mon-El stares wide eyed and then looks over at the two of them.

 

Felicity isn't done yet. “Hey, you guys think there's a universe somewhere where Kara and Barry are married?”

  
Alex snickers. “Umm, does anyone think there's _not_ a universe where Kara and Barry are married?”

  
  
Somewhat uncomfortable thinking about all the other men who may or may not be married to her across the multiverse, Mon-El wonders about where his doppelgangers may have landed on all these alternate planes of existence. Are there any worlds out there where the two of them are happy together? He hopes so. 

 

Having now expended whatever weird, angry energy they started with, Kara and Oliver are now walking over toward the group.

 

“What are you guys talking about?”

 

“The other you all being married," Alex blurts.

 

“Oooohhh... I wouldn't have...ho boy,” Ray cringes.

 

Kara and Oliver glare at Alex.

 

“I swear to Rao…” Kara facepalms.

 

“Oh, I know, GROSS, right?” Oliver says sarcastically.

 

“I said no offense!”

 

“You know what, Kara? A little offense taken.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes. Loudly.

 

“Hey! Hey guys, you know what? I have something for both of you.” Ray smiles from ear to ear and pulls two small objects from his pocket. He then shoots the items with some sort of beam and they enlarge to their proper size. Crossbows. “I know these aren't much use to Supergirl, but I thought maybe Oliver could go all Mr. Miyagi and teach Kara some cool shots.”

 

They both stare at him, a bit baffled.

 

“What? Fun mentoring opportunity!” he exclaims. “Wax on, wax off. All that good stuff.”

 

“Ray?” Kara asks skeptically. “Did you plan an activity for us? Like we're on a superhero playdate?”

 

Ray shrinks a little and looks down at the bag of popcorn he's holding. “Maybe.”

 

Suddenly, Kara starts laughing uncontrollably. It's infectious. Everyone starts to giggle a little without even knowing why.

 

“ _What_ is so funny?” asks Oliver.

 

She catches her breath and manages to get out, “Is that a crossbow in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

 

Oliver, mouth hanging open, points one finger at her and asks the others, “Did she just make a dick joke?” Kara laughs even harder.

 

“Don't look at me,” Ray says, bemusedly. “that's not _my_ influence.” He looks down at the bag in his hands then holds it out in Kara and Oliver's direction. “Kettle corn, anyone?”

 

********

 

After the meeting, Mon-El returns to the Legion ship. Oddly, he's feeling a little better about the entire situation. Kara seems to really be happy. Like he hasn't seen her in quite a while. He wishes he could be part of her happiness. Wishes he could be the reason for it. He tries to accept that even during times like this when they can physically be in the same room he's always going to be essentially a man of her past. He contemplates all the things going on in her life that he's just not a part of. Things he's never been a part of. It hurts deeply to be an outsider in her life. But...maybe it's for the best. Maybe it was always meant to be this way.

 

And damn it, Oliver was right about Ray. Part of Mon-El (a part he's not particularly proud of) wants to hate him. But he can't. The guy is just so damned...nice. He makes her laugh, and smile, and as best Mon-El can tell, he's a genuinely kind, noble and decent human being. He's a good partner for her. And on top of that he's…lighthearted. _Like I used to be_ , he thinks. Gods, he envies the man in that. Though it's a comfort, on some level. Knowing that there's someone bringing joy and peace into her life. But that doesn't stop the gnawing ache in his heart. He's long since given up on the idea he'll ever stop being madly, hopelessly, endlessly in love with her. All that's left is to learn to live with it.

 

 _Maybe it doesn't matter_ , he thinks. _Loving her will always be the best thing I've ever done._ As much as he misses her, he knows he owes everything he is, everything he's done or ever will do...to her. He doesn't even want to think about the kind of man he might have become if not for her.

 

He stares down the barrel of the rest of his life. Tries to figure out if there's some way to embrace the loneliness. To put it to good use.

 

At least he has his work with the Legion. Though that too is…well there have been more than a few bumps in the road. Not least of which is Imra and Brainy lying to him and bringing him back here against his will. To her. It was for the greater good, for sure. But it still stings to know they didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth.

 

He's jealous of Ray on that account, too. His people seem to have a rapport. Like a family. And their work sounds...fun. Jaunting throughout history? Coming back with stories about Helen of Troy, Elvis, Julius Caesar? Must be nice. And it's so easy for them! Before he came back he'd had no idea time ships even existed in other universes. If Mon-El had been able to just get in a ship and zip right back from the 31st century, his life would have been VERY different.

 

It would have been with Kara.

 

But then…all the things he'd accomplished. People he'd saved. No, he can't bring himself to regret the way things turned out.

 

Winn strolls over. He looks up and sees that look on Mon-El’s face again.

 

“You know we're gonna beat Brainiac, right? And when we do, I think you're gonna have to come back here. For good.”

 

“You don't know that. Like I said, we'll find another way.”

 

“Is this really a bad thing? Being here again? Look, I'm thrilled that I've been able to come help in the future, but when this evil is defeated, I'm coming back. My mom is here, and we finally have a real relationship. Everything I've ever known and loved is here. Well, except these guys,” he points to a group photo of the Legion on his tablet screen. “THIS is your time. You've done amazing work in the 31st century. But you can do amazing things here, too. Help people here. The Legion will continue with or without you.”

 

“Winn, stop. I'm not gonna plow back into Kara's life and mess everything up. Again. Especially now.”

 

“Why, because of him? Dude, you heard Brainy. He's right. That won't last.”

 

“Maybe not, but I'm not going to be the _reason_ it doesn't last. That's not fair.”

 

“If nothing else she's your friend, man. Like…look at Ray and Felicity and Oliver. Ray and Felicity used to be a thing, now she's married to Oliver. And they're all great friends. One way or another, we can work this out. _Without_ you dying.”

 

“By being utterly dependent on her? By making myself a burden on her? An obligation for probably the rest of our lives? No! No, I'm not gonna do that.”

 

“Okay, but you still have a problem. That inhaler is getting less and less effective by the day. I don't know how long it'll be before it stops working altogether. If you won't let me talk to Kara, at least let me enlist Brainy on this. I'm not a doctor, and I don't know of anyone that understands Daxamite or Kryptonian physiology...except Alex and Eliza.”

 

“Stop right there. Not them. That's as good as telling Kara. But okay…yeah, maybe Brainy can help.”

 

“Small victories, I guess, you stubborn son of a….” Winn mutters under his breath as he walks away.

 

“I heard that. My lungs may not work, but my superhearing is just fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still wonder how he got those damn arrows. Given how mad Kara was at Lena for having Kryptonite I figured she would not be happy about Oliver having it. Though maybe it's less of an issue since he lives in another Earth? Anyway, seemed a ripe subject for conflict between them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm... GIANT ROBOT FIGHT! 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to some action! Enjoy!

Chapter 11

 

“A giant robot,” Alex deadpans.

 

“Yes,” Kara answers.

 

“And she wants Ray to fight it?”

 

“She does.”

 

“You know, we kind of went through this once before. With a regular-sized robot. It didn't go well.”

 

“I'm aware. But it's an order from President Marsden herself. And Brainy should be able to help us deal with any rogue AI problems.”

 

“Where did it even come from?”

 

“The military read the report on that big octo-beast Ray and I dealt with on Earth prime. Now they're worried about giant aliens. And apparently they used some sort of warehouse-sized 3D printer to crank it out quickly.”

 

“Really? That's kinda cool, actually.”

 

“Cooler than a giant man vs. giant robot fight?”

 

Alex smiles at her sister. “Touché. Okay. Let's assemble the team. See if you can get Mon-El and Imra to join as a backup in case things go sideways.”

 

“That…might be a little weird.”

 

“Yes it will, but if we're going to do this I want maximum security presence. I don't trust the military to have a firm handle on this thing. Especially if they slapped it together so quickly.”

 

Kara sighs. “Okay. It's just…yeah, maybe this is just _me_ being weird. Mon-El seems okay with all this. Honestly, more okay than I thought he'd be. A lot more okay than _I_ was when he came back married,” she says, a tinge of melancholy in her voice.

 

Alex gives her an odd look. “If you say so.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“No, what?”

 

“He's never been able to hide being in love with you, Kara. That certainly hasn't changed.”

 

Kara can't think of a single thing to say in reply. She just...stands there crinkling.

 

Alex puts her hand on Kara's shoulder. “There's nothing to be done about it, sweetie. He's going back soon. You're with Ray. It's gonna be okay.”

 

“Yeah. I'm with Ray. And he's a good man.” Is she telling Alex this or telling herself?

 

Kara wants to smile, but can't bring herself to actually do it. She lingers a moment. Willing herself not to think about those grey eyes looking at her a certain way. She forces her mind to change the subject.

 

“They want Ray's tech, you know.”

 

“Who, the Legion?”

 

“No. Well, yes, Brainy sure does. But I meant the Pentagon. Marsden is hoping to use my personal relationship with him to coerce him into giving up the design for his suit. Or just making one here that they can confiscate. That's why they let us keep the dwarf star ore. They know whatever he can make with it would be far more valuable than the ore itself.”

 

“Jesus, did someone tell you this?”

 

“Wasn't hard to deduce.”

 

“I thought I was supposed to be the cynical one.”

 

“I'm just trying to be realistic. And prepared.”

 

“Well, all the more reason to have some extra bodies on hand. Incidentally, I know Brainy has been following Ray around like a puppy trying to get him to give up that design. Do you think he will?”

 

“I don't know. He's thinking it over.”

 

“He'll probably do it if you ask him to.”

 

“I can't do that. It has to be his decision. I think he just needs some time to trust that it won't end up getting used for anything harmful. I mean, he's seen possible futures where his tech leads to serious badness. And he doesn't really know Brainy. And what he does know…well…clearly Brainy means well but...lying to Mon-El? Bugging the DEO? He sometimes makes choices that I…just…”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

 

“But it sounds like the thing they're fighting is really bad. They wouldn't have pulled Winn in if it wasn't. And if Brainy wants this tech so badly, then it probably means it's likely it can help them. I've been meaning to talk to Winn about it. Get his take. Of course, genie, bottle, all that stuff.”

 

“Yeah. Can't unring that bell. Once you know, you can't un-know.”

 

“Nope.”

 

********

 

“We're all agreed.” Imra says, her tone eerily calm. Winn and Brainy flank her to clarify this is no longer a debate. He's been outvoted, and he's now outgunned by their triplicate piercing stares in his direction.

 

“You're telling her. Today. Or _we_ will.” Winn says.

 

“I concur,” Brainy says. “There is no viable alternative course of action. And the inflammation in your cells is worsening at an alarming rate. I had hoped there would be enough time for you to return to the future and defeat Brainiac, but based on your latest test results...Mon-El, you are simply out of time.”

 

“So increase my dosage,” Mon-El argues, feebly.

 

“We've increased it four times already. You're already taking as much as your body can reasonably handle. And even if we did, every increase has bought you half as much time as the one before.” Winn says.

 

“What if I spent some time in a lead-free environment? A different Earth, or…the past? Then I could come back when I'm recovered.” He's desperate now. Grasping at straws.

 

“Your body is already permeated with lead. It's leached into your bones, your body mistaking it for calcium. Eliminating exposure now would accomplish nothing,” Brainy explains. “The problem is your immune system. The LCorp cure worked by reducing your body's immune response to the lead, just as immunosuppressive therapy would to an asthmatic person. The yellow sun has been assisting by supercharging your circulatory and excretory systems, enabling them to process out much of the lead that enters your body. But not all of it. It's been slowly building up all these years. And your body simply can't cope any more. You will be dead in a matter of days without the treatment we devised.”

 

Mon-El sits down, taking this in. He's heard it before but hasn't really processed the reality of it all. Until now.

 

After a long silence he says, “tell me about the treatment protocol again.”

 

“The first stage is essentially a bone marrow transplant. We will wipe out your marrow with targeted blue sun radiation. Then we will replace it with marrow from Supergirl.”

 

“Does it have to be her?”

 

“Or her cousin. They both have DNA similar to yours, but neither is susceptible to lead as you are. And in addition, they have both been exposed to the yellow sun for many years, and their cells are far more responsive to its radiation than yours. I prefer her as a donor since the presence of female DNA in your system may help counteract any lingering effects of the blue sun energy.”

 

“Okay,” he deflates further. “And then what?”

 

“Then you'll be injected with a serum once a month to maintain appropriate levels of white blood cells.”

 

“A serum made from her blood.”

 

“Kryptonian blood is the active ingredient, yes.”

 

“And I'll need this treatment for the rest of my life.”

 

“Most likely.”

 

“How do we even get her blood? Her skin is invulnerable.”

 

“Red sun lamps will temporarily depower her. Or she can solar flare.”

 

“Lamps only. Flaring takes too much out of her. I've seen it.”

 

“I concur. Lamps are preferred.”

 

“How do you know this will even work?”

 

“The likelihood of success with this treatment is 99.67%.”

 

He feels helpless. He stands in front of the bridge’s window, staring at National City. It's early morning. He can hear the sounds of the city coming to life. People driving to work. Showers turning on. Even coffee being poured.

 

“Fine...I'll talk to her.”

 

*********

 

They approach the tent in V formation. Supergirl in the lead of course. Ray and Alex are to her right with a handful of agents in tow. Mon-El, Winn, Imra and Brainy make up the left.

 

A familiar face approaches. Lucy Lane.

 

“Long time no see, Lucy!” Kara smiles. “This your show?”

 

Lucy smiles back. “Looks that way. The President hand-picked me since I have a little experience with outside-of-normal ops. You must be Dr. Palmer,” she turns to Ray, who is his usual uber-friendly self.

 

“Yes, ma'am! At your service.”

 

“Well, we're almost ready.” In the distance, they can see the great iron behemoth in all its glory. It's painted dark blue but its chrome accents at the joints reflect the blazing desert sun. The heavenly body above them doesn't seem to want to acknowledge the fact that it's January. The humans on hand appear to be melting into the dirt. Of course, the aliens among them aren't even breaking a sweat. Ray luckily has on his suit which is climate-controlled.

 

The final preparations in place, Kara turns to Ray. “Good luck, baby.” She kisses him. Not too deeply, but not a peck either. Mon-El turns away, trying to ignore the two different types of sickness he's feeling right now.

 

Ray flies solo onto the field of robot battle. Most of the human spectators line up along the border that's been delineated for the event. Kara and the Legionnaires on hand hover above them. Winn still hasn't mastered flight but is having a ball nonetheless. “Dude, this NEVER gets old!” He calls out. The others chuckle when he attempts a clumsy loop de loop.

 

Suddenly, Ray expands to the size of a ten story building. He waves at everyone as his voice booms across the venue: “Hey, everyone! Oh, sorry, is that too loud?” The myriad people covering their ears provide an answer to his question, so he shuts up and does a little thumbs up, turning his attention to his metallic foe.

 

Lucy counts down. “3…2...1…Welcome to Thunderdome, people!”

 

The robot surges to life and takes a combative stance, clearly sizing Ray up. Ray mirrors the bot, and it reminds Kara of the Rock 'em Sock 'em set the Danvers used to have in their basement. Hopefully no heads pop off today at least.

 

The first punch flies at Ray's head. He dodges successfully. The second barely misses his gut. Ray gets in a jab at the tin beast’s sternum, causing it to wobble. Each time a massive boot hits the ground the impact tremor can be felt and heard by everyone assembled.

 

Ray goes for the leg sweep, trying to knock his opponent over, but the bot jumps. It lunges at him and they tussle. Ray's saved from toppling over by the propulsion jets at his hands and feet.

 

Swing after swing, dodge after dodge, they seem evenly matched. Though Kara suspects Ray is holding back, trying not to cause too much damage to the thing, since it clearly cost a great deal to make and there's no actual threat to his safety.  

 

Mon-El can't help but be impressed as he watches. He's got to give it to the guy. He's a thinking man and a good fighter to boot. If they'd met under different circumstances, Mon-El would no doubt be trying his damnedest to recruit him to the Legion. Between his expertise and skill in the field he'd be quite an asset. But Ray belongs to this time. Another team and another universe. And he belongs to Kara.

 

Finally, the robot moves to upend him, going for his legs in an effort to take him down. Ray evades by launching himself into a full on front flip over the thing's shoulder. He grabs it by the waist from behind and throws it to the ground with considerable brute force. He puts one boot atop it like a lumberjack standing over a felled tree while it kicks out, flails a little, then powers down.

 

“Do I win?” he booms.

 

“You win, baby!” Kara yells, laughing. “You can go back to normal now!”

 

They see his form whoosh back to human size and jet back over to the sidelines. Kara hugs him in midair and they start to descend toward the crowd.

 

When suddenly, out of nowhere, she's there, metal bodysuit shining in the sun. And laughing. Or, more like cackling.

 

 _Red_.

 

“Winner, winner, chicken dinner! I got next!” the other Kara hoots at them. The two Supergirls fly in the air, shooting heat vision at each other and landing punches left and right. Mon-El, Imra and Ray converge on the battle. Ray shoots his blasters at Red, who shrugs them off and knocks him back hard. Imra attempts to use her power on Red, but she's hit by a heat blast to the shoulder and she falls to the ground. Kara launches herself at her alter ego’s midsection and they tumble one over another until they're more or less a red and blue blur. When they separate, Ray has rejoined the fight. But he gets too close. She is the faster flier after all. Before anyone can react, she has Ray in a headlock. Kara fears for a split second that Red will break his neck, but instead she forcibly extends his arm and activates the wristwatch-like device he wears. A portal opens.

 

“No! What are you doing!” Kara screams.

 

“Nothing much. We both know you were gonna screw this relationship up sooner or later anyway. I'm just giving the poor guy an out.”

 

Mon-El attempts to come at Red from behind while she's distracted. But she's too fast and she seems to have anticipated his attack somehow. Her cape whips out and encircles his leg, dragging him past her before he can react. With one coordinated motion, she flings Ray and Mon-El through the breach. “Thanks for teaching me those cape tricks, sugar! They do come in handy!” Red holds up and examines the time courier, which she's evidently pilfered from Ray's wrist.

 

“NOOOOO!” shouts Kara. She dives toward the portal but Red is in the way, punching her back so hard she flies head over heels and is briefly disoriented. Way more disoriented than she should be. She feels slightly dizzy and ill, truthfully.

 

The portal snaps shut.  

 

“There.” Red dusts off her hands as though she's just checked an item off her to-do list. “I gotta get moving, sweetie. You can thank me later.” And with that, she's gone in a blast of wind again.

 

When Kara rights herself she's alone except for Imra, who's sitting up on the ground and assessing the damage to her shoulder.

 

“Rao help me...” Kara says aloud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we know what's up with Mon! I really thought the show missed an opportunity to have a hero with a disability. Full disclosure, I'm not a medical professional but I do actually have an autoimmune condition so I drew some from that. I thought it would be particularly interesting if he not only needed continuous treatment but if he needed HER specifically for this treatment. It's a weird position to be in, to need help, an ironic one considering he the one who's usually helping others. 
> 
> Anyway, where do you think the guys went hmmm?
> 
> P.S. there was a blink-and-you'll-miss-it Smallville reference. Did y'all catch it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and her Scoobies race against the clock to find Ray and Mon-El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really enjoyed writing Red. My inspiration is Glory from season 5 (I think?) of Buffy. She's basically Kara's id, but with some self-awareness.

Chapter 12

 

“We'll find them, Kara,” says Imra, sitting at a card table in a military tent that had been set up as a base of operations while Lucy and her team were prepping the robot fight club.

 

“How? They could be anywhere. In any time, in any universe.” Kara replies, distraught. “We have to get them back. This is all my fault. I made this...other me. I let out all the worst parts of myself. And now everything I was worried about is coming true!”

 

“Let's just think this through,” Alex says. “She's you, right? So she knows everything you know. Well, up until you split. So...where would you send two people you care about if you were feeling evil?”

 

“Up until we split…” Kara repeats under her breath.

 

“What is it?” Alex asks.

 

“How did she know to come look for the suit? That I'd be off world at that exact time? And that Brainy would be able to get it for her? Also, how did she know we'd even be here today?”

 

“I assume she's been watching you.”

 

“Not in the DEO she's not. No…she seems to understand things. Things that have happened recently.”

 

“Maybe you're connected, the way Reign and Sam were.” Imra posits.

 

“Maybe. I've…I've been dreaming about that field again. The same dream I used to have after Mon-El left. But it's always just my mom and him there. I don't see her. Although there's…there's always something. Something on the periphery I can sense. But I never actually _see_ it.”

 

“Maybe it's like your version of the dark valley. Where Sam was trapped when Reign took over.” Alex says.

 

“She _is_ watching me. She's watching my mind. I have to find a way to watch back.”

 

“Let's talk to Brainy,” Imra concludes.

 

********

 

“I'll be with you when you go into the dream state," Brainy says. “There's no way of knowing if this connection you may or may not share requires your other self to be sleeping as well. If so, this may be a useless exercise until she also reaches a dream state on her own.”

 

“Well then we'll wait.” Kara says. “But I don't think we'll have to. I think this is part or her plan. I think she wants to be found now.”

 

“On what are you basing your assessment?”

 

“Just a hunch. But since she and I have the same mind, I'm guessing my hunches are likely to be on the money.”

 

“By 'on the money’ you mean…”

 

“Accurate.”

 

“I see. Well, as they say in your time, ‘sweet dreams.’” With that Brainy triggers the mechanism that induces sleep and uses the neural network device attached to Kara's forehead to join her in her dream state.

 

The field is just as before. Golden and lush, under a clear blue sky, with a ringed planet looming large near the horizon.

 

She sees Mon-El and her mother gazing at her from a distance down the path. She resists the urge to go visit with them as usual. She turns around and sees Brainy standing there, awaiting some kind of direction from her.

 

She turns full circle, looking for herself.

 

Nothing.

 

Suddenly there's a shadow on the ground. She looks up and sure enough, there's Red.

 

“This is how you've been keeping tabs on me.  Why? I still don't understand what you want.”

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

Kara takes a deep breath in, frustrated. This is useless unless she can connect to Red's mind the way Red has connected to hers. She concentrates. It's a dream, right? Maybe she can will things to happen.

 

_Where would I go if I was angry at myself?_ She closes her eyes and tries to think about times she's been angry. Nothing happens.

 

“Anger’s not gonna get you there, honey.” Red says. “I got custody of most of that in the divorce. But you're on the right track. Try again.”

 

Weirdly encouraged, she looks over at Brainy.

 

“I believe she's requesting that you tap into a different emotion.”

 

Love. Of course. She thinks about the people she loves. Alex. Her mother. Eliza. Jeremiah. Winn. James. Lena. J'onn. Ray.

 

Mon-El.

 

She feels rain on her skin.

 

“I know where she is.”

 

********

 

There's no beautiful planetscape hanging over this field. No sun either, since it's a winter evening now. It's not raining, but it feels just as cold as she remembers.

 

The place where she lost him.

 

There's Red. Standing in the exact spot she stood in when she watched him fly out of her life, tears streaming down her face. Kara isn't sure how she knows this. The grass is brown now, the field is not small and grass all looks the same anyway. But she knows that's it. That's the parcel of Earth where her heart shattered.

 

“Hi, love,” says Red. “Do you see now?”

 

“See what?”

 

“Your weakness.”

 

“Mon-El. Is that what you're saying? He's my weakness? What, because I suffered so much after sending him away? Because it almost broke me? I did what I had to do and I came back. I call that strength.”

 

Red sighs. “You still don't get it.”

 

“Well, then spell it out for me.”

 

“You gave him up. Twice even. Bully for you. But now what?”

 

“Now what? Now I keep living. I keep helping people.”

 

“Alone.”

 

“I'm not alone.”

 

Red turns to her and looks her square in the eye.

 

“Then why are you so lonely?”

 

Kara stops, speechless.

 

“I'm…not. I...I have Ray.”

 

“You know, it's funny. You standing there. Literally lying to yourself. Why is it exactly you think you can bullshit me?”

 

“Sweet Rao. Look if you're really trying to help me, then just come out with it. What is it you want me to understand?”

 

Red is quiet a moment, then continues. “The person you almost turned into after he left. The one who quit her job, who wanted to be rid of Kara Danvers. You fought her off. But she's inevitable. Unless you find a way.”

 

“A way to what?”

 

“A way to be happy. _Actually_ happy. Not this plastered on smile, walking through life trying to convince yourself you're happy nonsense.”

 

“That's not…” Red shoots her a withering stare and she clams up.

 

“So, that's all you want? Me to just…be happy? It's not like it's a faucet I can just turn on.”

 

Red sighs. “You don't compromise your morality. You always find another way, right?”

 

“Yes….”

 

“But you did. With him. You activated that device. For all you knew, he might have died instantly.”

 

“I had to…”

 

“You put him in that pod. You did exactly what your mother did to you. Remember how angry you were at her? So angry you screamed at her hologram and tried to fry her with your eyes. And still you abandoned him. Would you have done that to anyone else? What if it was a random innocent person? A child even? Would you have sacrificed them? No, no. You're Supergirl. You protect people. Unless you're sleeping with them, apparently. What was that you said to him on his parents’ ship? That you would always come after him? Guess that was just nice words, hmm?”

 

Tears stream down Kara's face. It's the truth she hasn't been willing to confront. Her actions, her choices that led to losing him. To gaining him back only to lose him again. Red is right. She didn't fight hard enough. She should have found another way. She should have protected him.

 

Supergirl always finds a way, doesn't she?

 

“You love this world.” Red continues. “Of course you do. You're selfless. You give. But if you give too much, if you give until there's nothing left, eventually you will lose yourself. And then you'll lose everything.”

 

“What is it you want me to do?”

 

“Walk the fucking line, sweetie.”

 

********

 

“So she came willingly?” Alex asks.

 

“Yes. She's in containment now.” Kara answers.

 

“Has she said where she sent them?”

 

“No. She just says I'll know soon enough.”

 

“So...cryptic _and_ ominous. Nice combo.”

 

Kara sighs. “Is it weird that I kind of want to punch myself right now?”

 

“What about the time courier?”

 

“She has it on her wrist, but she says she'll destroy it before she lets us take it from her. Can't take that chance.”

 

They walk down to the holding area, where Imra is already questioning Red.

 

“Never knew you were so salty, Kara.”

 

“I'm sorry. Is she being awful to you?”

 

“No. It's not me she's angry with.”

 

“Has she said anything?”

 

“Just that you're weak.”

 

“She _is_ weak!” Red chimes in from behind the glass. “Eliza always said you punish yourself for your weakness. Now you don't have to, since you have me to do it. You're welcome.”

 

“We're wasting time,” Kara says. “You obviously want me to get them back, otherwise you would have just killed them. Why not just tell me?”

 

“You're not ready yet. You haven't accepted what needs to be done.”

 

“God damn it, WHAT needs to be done?”

 

Red just stares at her. “I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way,” she finally says.

 

“What way is that?”

 

Red stands directly in front of the glass, so close her cold breath causes the pane to freeze over. She draws a little broken heart in the ice with her finger.  

 

“When I say you're weak, I mean it literally. And getting weaker by the day. We're not two separate souls like reign and Sam were. We're one. And if we don't merge soon, we'll both wither. And since your conscious mind can't seem to grasp what I'm trying to show you, I guess I'll have to go for plan B.”

 

“Plan B?”

 

“Time for us to get back together, baby.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Mon have a little talk in an unusual place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We're finally to my favorite chapter! Things are finally coming to a turning point. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 13

 

Mon-El comes to, a little dizzy, on a freezing cold slab of rock covered in snow. He’s not hurt, of course, yet he drags himself up from his prone position like he’s about 12,000 years old. Which he technically is.

 

“Oh, good, you're awake.” Ray says nonchalantly, sitting next to him. He's drawing in the snow with a stick, and judging by the number and complexity of the doodles it's clear Ray has been watching over him for some time while he was unconscious. “You passed out when we came through. I think you had a bad reaction to the…rather extreme time travel. Or the time travel coupled with hopping universes.”

 

_Time travel?! Universes?!_

 

“Where are we?” Mon-El asks, a bubble of panic rising up in his chest.

 

“Late Cretaceous. And we're on Earth Prime as well. Interesting she sent us here. Guess I should be more careful bragging to women about all the dinosaurs I've seen.”

 

“Are you serious? Wait, how do you know?”

 

“Not my first rodeo.” Mon-El gives him a look that's half bewilderment, half annoyance. “I, uh, got trapped here for a few months once. And then again later, briefly, with my team. I know the landmarks. Anyway, if you'll follow me, I have a shelter built close by. Also, if you're hungry, I already managed to spear an iguana.” He holds up the extremely unappetizing lizard on a stick, a prehistoric shish kebab.

 

Mon-El shakes his head. Ray shrugs, rips off a leg and starts gnawing on it. “What if they come for us? Shouldn't we stay here?” Mon-El says.

 

“There's snow on the ground. They can follow our tracks.”

 

With a shrug (and because he doesn't have any better ideas), Mon-El follows Ray to a grove of trees where there's a makeshift living space assembled, presumably from one of the aforementioned prior visits. The man seems completely unperturbed by the situation, which Mon-El finds baffling. And a little irritating. Ray starts assembling the materials he needs to build a fire.

 

“So, what now?” Mon-El inquires.

 

“Now we wait. Hopefully Kara will defeat the other her and use the time courier to come find us.”

 

“And if she can't?”

 

“We'll get back the same way I got back last time.”

 

“Which was?”

 

Out of nowhere, a terrifying sound--like a cross between a trumpet and a thunderclap--echoes all around.

 

“I guess Gertie's awake.” Ray muses. When Mon-El gives him that look again, he elaborates. “T-rex. Big and scary. Hates me.”

 

“I see. Well I don't have any experience with live tyrannosaurs but I did fight a mechanical one once.”

 

“Yeah, Kara told me.”

 

“She did?”

 

“Yup. She, uh, tells me a lot of things. About you. Except the most important thing, but that was glaringly obvious.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Ray heaves a long, weighty sigh. “She warned me. When we first got together. That there was someone still in her heart. She didn't say who but when you showed up, I was able to shorten the list of suspects to exactly…one.”

 

“Ray. There's nothing going on between us. Not since I left the first time.”

 

“I'm not saying she cheated, I mean of course not. She would never. I'm just saying…” he trails off, searching for the words.

 

“What? What _are_ you saying, Ray?” finally letting himself get annoyed at this square-jawed, unfailingly charming, infuriatingly perfect genius man who happens to be sharing a bed with the woman he loves.

 

Ray looks him dead in the eye. “I'm saying you're an idiot. I'm saying you're both idiots.”

 

Of all the things that have happened to him today--witnessing a gigantic man fight a gigantic robot, being attacked by his ex's evil twin, waking up 69 million years in another Earth’s past--this is by far the most shocking.

 

After possibly a full minute of simply staring at Ray, completely dumbstruck, he finally manages to blurt out “WHAT?!”

 

Ray has by now gone back to trying to build a fire by gathering some dried moss and creating friction with a bow and rod, before he facepalms, shakes his head, chuckling slightly, and just shoots the thing with his arm cannon. Flames spring to life and warmth fills their small enclosure.

 

Mon-El walks over to a log that suffices as bench seating, and sits down. Obviously they're in for a heavy conversation, so he may as well get comfortable. Or, as comfortable as one can get on living room furniture made from felled trees, dead leaves and vines.

 

After a long moment, Ray starts. “I know you saw that argument Kara and I had at the DEO. Only fight we've had, actually. She mentioned why I do what I do. I, uh…years ago I was engaged to a woman. Anna. She died…” he pauses, voice cracking, trying to keep it together as tears well in his eyes. Mon-El can only sit there listening, rapt, as Ray takes a deep breath and continues. “...She was murdered right in front of me. My leg was broken. I was useless. I couldn't save her. It was the worst moment of my life. And I swore I would never be helpless like that again. So I made the suit. So next time I could fight. Protect people. And I have.

 

“I never thought I would be with anyone again after that. But eventually I found a way to move forward. And I've been with...loved…some extraordinary women. Felicity is brilliant like no one I've ever known. Kendra? Actual Egyptian demigoddess. Don't meet a girl like that every day. And Kara...well, obviously. But Anna? Anna was just Anna. She burned toast. She never finished the Sunday crossword puzzle. And she used to pronounce it 'nuke-yu-lar’ instead of ‘nuclear’. Drove me nuts.” He laughs half-heartedly, remembering.

 

“I'm crazy about Kara.” Ray looks at Mon-El, who is fighting hard to choke back the storm of emotions he's feeling right now. He goes on, “but Anna was the love of my life. And if by some miracle she magically came back to me? I know Kara would understand. She'd let me go. Because she gets it. And so do I.

 

“Obviously, that's not ever going to happen. I'll never see Anna again. But you two? I see you standing there in the DEO, face to face and…it just doesn't make any sense to me.”

 

“Ray…I'm not trying to take her from you. And even if it weren't for you, there are just too many obstacles.”

 

“Like time travel? Oh, gosh, you traveled a thousand years a handful of times. Know what I call that? Wednesday. I mean, I come almost daily from another _universe_ to see her. God, I can't believe I'm having this conversation,” he stops, finally, putting his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose. “I'm sitting here trying to convince someone to be with _my_ girlfriend. It's just…she's settling for me. I know this. And it's okay. I mean, we're both settling. And that's fine, at least for me. And I guess for her too, if you leave. Maybe this is as good as it gets, for both of us. But if there's a chance for her...I want her to be happy. I want her to have the kind of happiness I used to have. Even if it's not with me. I would never stand in the way of that…” he trails off.

 

Mon-El can't believe what he's hearing. He suddenly feels a warm burst of empathy for this remarkable man. Oliver was right again. He's impossible not to like.

 

“Besides,” Ray continues at last. “There are some practical realities to consider.”

 

“What do you mean?” Mon-El asks, eminently curious as to the workings of Ray's mind.

 

“Well, I haven't had the courage to ask, and this is too new anyway but…does Kara want kids? Did you guys ever talk about it?”

 

“No.” Not once. He hadn't had the courage either.

 

“Well, I've been thinking about that a lot lately. Spending time here, being in a relationship again after a long-ish spell without one, and...talking to Alex. Since she's trying to go through the adoption process. I always assumed I'd be a Dad one day. That somewhere down the line it would just work out. And here I am, involved with a woman with 38 pairs of chromosomes.”

 

“What does that have to do…”

 

“Humans have 23 pairs. Which means…”

 

“Right. You could never…”

 

“Bingo. No Kryptonian-human hybrids, at least not the natural way. Maybe using that birthing matrix thing she told me about. But I would have to science that out, probably go to Argo. Even then, who knows? Still might not be possible.”

 

Mon-El tries very hard not to think about them doing things “the natural way”.

 

“But _I_ could, you mean…” Mon-El cuts to the chase.

 

“Presumably. If that's something you two wanted. Look, I have no idea what Kara’s feelings are on this issue. Or yours. Obviously, that's a very personal choice. But I certainly don't want to be the guy standing in the way of the next generation of superheroes being born.”

 

If you'd asked him two minutes ago, Mon-El would have said nothing coming out of this man's mouth could shock him any further. He was wrong. His mouth drops open, his mind swimming with about a million different thoughts and emotions, all competing for his attention in this moment.

 

Ray looks at him oddly, with an air of understanding. “Sorry. I probably shouldn't be unloading all this on you. Especially not without talking to Kara first. It's just...I know, I get it. You're clearly a decent man who puts the greater good first. But have you ever considered that maybe SHE is the greater good? That maybe you can do more good together than you ever could apart? Not least of which is passing down your ideals and beliefs to your kids and grandkids so that THEY can go out and help people? And if that's something that's inevitable, frankly I'd like to know sooner rather than later. I don't want us to waste our time investing in a relationship that doesn't have a real shot. My friend Nate…he’s in love with a woman he knows is destined to have a family--a family of heroes, no less--with someone else. It’s…hard on him. It’s hard on both of them. Aaaaand, well, it’s been pointed out to me that I have an unfortunate habit of falling for women who are in love with other guys. Maybe…maybe it’s time I made a real effort to break out of that cycle. Find someone who just wants _me_.” He ends his monologue contemplatively, without bitterness. Almost with…relief.

 

Mon-El takes all this in. Part of him wants to argue. Say all the things he's been trying to tell himself all this time. They missed their chance. They were never meant to be. She's better off without him.

 

Is Ray right though? Is it possible they could find a way? Have a future? Be each other's destiny?

 

He suddenly feels an emotion creep up that he hasn’t allowed himself to feel in quite a while.

 

Hope.

 

The two men sit in silence for a long while.

 

Ray stokes the fire, and a puff of ash and smoke billows out. Mon-El feels that tightness in his chest again, separate from the emotional tension that's been building since this conversation began. He starts having another coughing fit.

 

Ray looks at him with concern. “Don't feel the need to tough it out on my account. You can go ahead and grab that inhaler if you need it.”

 

Grife, this man sure is full of surprises. Mon-El takes the cylinder out of his boot and inhales a puff of medication.

 

“How did you…” Mon-El starts when he gets his breath back.

 

“I saw you grab it at the party. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. I'll be fine.”

 

“No, you won't. You're...really sick, aren't you? Your friend Brainy isn't great at keeping secrets.”

 

Mon-El scoffs. “From _you_ , maybe. What did he tell you?”

 

“That you're dying. That you need help from Kara,  indefinitely. Don't worry, I didn't say anything to her. I don't really know why he told me, I guess no one told him not to mention to _me_ specifically, and when I'm at the DEO he tends to follow me around and talk...like...a lot. Is that him trying to make friends?”

 

“More or less. He really wants your tech.”

 

“No kidding.”

 

“Look, Ray, I was going to talk to Kara about all this today. But I still have to find some way to go back to the 31st century. There's too much at stake there. This thing we're fighting…it's bad. Really bad.

 

“I know. But you can't help anyone if you're dead, can you?”

 

“...No…”

 

“Well either way, we gotta get you out of here, soon. That inhaler isn't going to last forever, and It's been a few hours which may mean Kara is having a problem getting to us. Otherwise I think she'd have shown up right away.”

 

“So, what do we do?”

 

“Welp...you're gonna have to kill me.”

 

…..

 

…..

 

…..

 

_“WHAT?!?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I hope I wrote Ray okay. I picture him as having gotten more introspective since he started with the Legends. 
> 
> Akane, I'm not sure this counts at killing it with fire, but we're getting close to Karay (that's a good enough ship name right?) being done.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries desperately to get Red to divulge Ray and Mon-El's location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Red! I'm gonna miss her when she goes!

 

Chapter 14

 

Kara paces back and forth in the hallway, mulling Red's words. Is she telling the truth? Is this a trap? She knew they would have to become one again at some point, but she just doesn't trust…herself. Maybe that's the problem.

 

“What do you think, Alex?” she asks

 

“I'm not sure. Is she right, can you tell? Are you getting weaker?” Alex replies.

 

Kara sighs. “Yes. I tried to ignore it, but...I’ve felt off for weeks. When that concrete fell on me, and then again when she struck me in the desert.

 

“Well, then you're out of options. Does Lena have more Harun El?”

 

“I'm sure she does. She seems to be keen on hoarding things that can hurt me.” Kara says, with more than a tinge of bitterness.

 

“I'll call her.” Alex turns away and pulls out her cell phone.

 

“Are you all right?” Imra startles Kara from her thoughts. “Sorry. Can't usually sneak up on you.”

 

“No, it's fine. Hey, I realize I haven't really thanked you for coming back. Being here through this. I'm sorry about everything that's happened. And…maybe I shouldn't but I still feel a little bad about before. About being part of the reason your marriage ended.”

 

“You're blameless in that, Kara. I know now what we had wasn't what I thought. Or what either of us wanted. We got thrown into our marriage to serve a greater purpose and we tried to make the best of things. I never really apologized to you either, for bringing him back here. For causing you pain. I did what I thought was best, but I never really thought through what effect that would have on you. I'm sorry.”

 

“You don't need to be sorry for trying to save people.”

 

“Well, I'm sorry anyway. You're my idol, Kara. And, I hope, my friend.”

 

“Of course. Are things…better now, for you? In your time?”

 

“They are. Actually…well, I haven't told anyone this yet, not even my team, but…I've fallen very much in love.”

 

“Really?” Kara smiles, broadly and genuinely. Some happy news to brighten this otherwise dark day. “Who is he?”

 

“Another hero. It's new and…who knows _what_ will happen. But it's real. _This_ time it’s real.”

 

“I'm happy for you. Truly.”

 

“What about you? You and Ray…well, he _seems_ to make you happy. But in talking with your alter ego in there, well…”

 

“Yeah. It's a strange thing to have your inner turmoil foist out into public view. She's right, I…things have been off. And not just with Ray, with everything. After you guys left last time I thought I'd finally figured it out. Being Kara Danvers. Choosing my life here. But now, I feel just as off kilter as I was last year. I mean finding Argo was such a blessing. My mom, alive? But that place didn't feel like home to me. Earth does, or really, Alex does. But I miss my mother and my people. And being Supergirl? It means everything to me. But it's still so exhausting. Juggling it all. I'm always waiting for one of the balls to drop.”

 

“And you miss Mon-El.”

 

Kara presses her lips tightly together and looks at Imra. “I do. Very much.” A tear droops from a corner of one eye, and Kara quickly wipes it away.

 

“Kara, there's something I have to tell you. About Mon-El. He's sick. And he needs your help.”

 

********

 

It's about half an hour before James shows up to deliver the Harun El.

 

“I don't like this, Kara,” he says. “I've had a couple dealings with your dark side and, well, I don't trust her.”

 

“Me neither, but I don't have a choice. We won't last much longer if we stay separate. I can feel it now. The fatigue, the loss of strength. It's getting worse.”

 

“Okay. Here you go.” He hands her the bag and gives her a big hug. “Good luck.”

 

She thanks James and returns to holding, where Imra and Alex are waiting.

 

“Okay, Red. It's time.” Kara says.

 

“Cool. It's kind of boring in here, you know. Plus the whole no-bathroom-privacy situation…good thing I have a bladder of steel. So enjoy that in a minute, hon.”

 

“How do we know you're not going to pull some trick when you get out?” Alex asks

 

“I don't really want to die, sissy. You can count on that.”

 

“What about Mon-El and Ray?” Kara asks. “Where are they?”

 

“You'll know when we're together. And you'll have this too.” She points to her wrist, still donning the courier. Kara nods at Alex.

 

“Okay.” Alex presses a button and the door whooshes open. Red steps out, still in her brilliant shiny blue and red suit. A moment hangs in the air as Alex hands them the black rock, and they both grab hold. They inhale in unison and hold it, as black smoke begins to swirl around them. From inside the tiny maelstrom they see nothing but blackness, the occasional purple flash of what looks like mini lightning bursts, and each other. All of a sudden, Kara feels the sensation of being pulled, as though a million tiny suction cups have latched onto her skin and are yanking her toward Red. It kind of tickles, too. Red must be feeling something similar based on her movement and the look on her face. Then suddenly...thwap! They crash together, both feeling like they've been crushed by a mountain.

 

When the cloud finally dissipates, there is one Kara on the floor. She's unconscious. Alex reaches down to shake her awake...nothing. “Kara? KARA?! We need you to get up. You have to tell us where they are. Why won't she wake up?”

 

********

 

“Where are we?” Kara asks Red, who's still in front of her…for some reason. They're in a dark place. She can't quite make it out. Is there even a floor here? Are they floating? Kara isn't sure.

 

“I was a little sleepy, so I thought I'd take a nap. You're just along for the ride.”

 

“Wait, we're…”

 

“Dreaming, again. Yes, I know. Your life gets a little repetitive at times doesn't it? I mean really, another evil self? How many of us have their been now? Four? Five? I can't keep track.”

 

“Okay, what is this?”

 

“I'm Jacob Marley, bitch. _And_ those three ghosts. You got a little more to learn and this was the only way to teach you. So listening ears on, mmkay?”

 

“Fine. But we need to hurry…” Kara, resigned, settles in. She's given up trying to run this show.

 

“What's the rush, baby? I...oh.” A dour look comes over Red's face. “I see. Okay, well let's make this quick then. Because if we lose him, all this is for nothing. So take notes.”

 

There's light in the corner of her eye and she turns in its direction. It's her apartment.

 

“... _And, no. We're not going to your secret planet. I'm Supergirl. I don't run from anything!”_

 

_“Yeah, I know. It's one of the more annoying things about you.”_

 

 _“Well, thank you.”_

 

_"You're welcome.”_

 

Kara looks at Red, who looks eminently entertained by the proceedings. When she looks back, the scene has changed...or rather, is continually changing. The glimpses keep coming, but each passes quickly.

 

She's in the pod saying goodbye to her mother.

 

“ _You will do extraordinary things."_

 

_“I won't fail Kal-El. Or you.”_

 

_“I love you, Kara.”_

 

She's standing in the rain again, kissing him.

 

“ _Here. Take this. This will keep you safe.”_

 

_“I love you. I should have said it before...”_

 

_“I love you...”_

 

She's with Eliza.

 

_“If I'm gonna do the things I need to do, I need to walk away from...certain vulnerabilities…It's been a long time coming. I'm happy about it.”_

 

_“You don't seem happy.”_

 

She's breaking up with Adam.

 

“ _Maybe the universe is sending us a message.”_

 

_“I know what you've been through…but not everyone is going to leave you. Not if you let them stick around…”_

 

She's frantically pounding on the glass where Alex is trapped underwater.

 

“ _ALEX!... You're okay. You held on.”_

 

She's with Barry, in the blue dress again.

 

“ _It's different for you guys. You're human.”_

 

_“And you're what, other than an alien?”_

 

_“Alone…”_

 

She's saving the plane. She feels the steel of the fuselage crunching in her hands and the strain on her muscles as she turns the jet to clear the bridge.

 

She feels the weight of all that fear. Of letting herself care for people, the knowledge that she could lose them at any time.

 

“Abandonment.” Red says, drawing her away from the carousel of images. “It's a specter that's loomed over you since you left Krypton. You fear it. And yet you make it part of you, with every sacrifice. You nurture that fear.”

 

Kara just looks at her.

 

“There's a limit, Kara. Would you sacrifice J'onn? Winn? James? Lena? Your mom? Eliza? Alex?...all of them? You have to find a way...”

 

“...Balance…” 

 

“Yes.” Red says, looking satisfied. “Understanding that you don’t have to choose. You can be Kara Danvers. You can be Kara Zor-El. You can be Supergirl. They’re all a part of you, just as the people you love are a part of you.”

 

Red steps forward and touches Kara’s face. “Look, I know all this…it's been difficult. It hasn't been easy for me either. But I'm trying to protect you. Because someday things will get worse. The humans we love will age, and you have to find a way to let go of the fear. Or it may destroy you.”

 

“No.” Kara says.

 

“No?! Damn it, honey, we're running out of time here.”

 

“I can't. The fear will always be there. Because that's what it means to love someone. It's something everyone lives with, human and alien alike. It's...normal.”

 

Red looks at her with a smile. A genuine one. “You always wanted to feel normal.”

 

“I'll never have a normal life, but…you're right. I need to find a way to be okay with it. To live with the fear without letting in run the show. And…Mon-El…”

 

“He's your destiny. And you're his.”

 

“I'm ready to go back now.” Kara hugs Red, warmly. Embracing not just Red in this moment, but all the parts of herself.

 

“Go. Save him. Find a way to make it work.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She jolts awake, breathing fast and labored. She's in the metallic suit and the time courier is on her wrist.

 

“Let's go get 'em.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and the gang are off to rescue Ray and Mon-El!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really fun chapter to write. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 15

 

“Ray, this is insane. I'm not going to kill you.”

 

“Well, I don't think I'm strong enough to kill you. Even with the suit. But you can break my neck, no problem.”

 

“ _No problem?_ What the HELL do you mean no problem? I'm not going to _murder_ my ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend.”

 

“Well, technically, this is more like an assisted suicide.”

 

“I don't understand. How could this be part of your escape plan? How did you get home last time?”

 

“Like this! I died! My bones fossilized, and millions of years later some scientists found them and were understandably really confused, and Nate read the report and went to talk to Ollie and they figured out where I was and my team came and got me!” He has to take a breath after his run-on sentence.

 

“You've _got_ to be kidding me. So what, you die and what do I do?”

 

“Well, you're going to die in a couple days here anyway. But it won't matter, because the Legends will come get us and this whole conversation will never have happened!”

 

“Thank Rao for that. Hold on though, why don't we just wait for me to die? Since I'm going to anyway?”

 

“It has to happen in a very specific place. We can't take any chances of accidentally dying somewhere else. There's a tar pit not far from here, perfect spot to die if you want to be fossilized. Best just to do it now, create the aberration before we both get eaten by one of these prehistoric beasties.”

 

“How do you know all this? You have a degree in paleontology too?”

 

“Nope! But I got a badge in geology when I was a Boy Scout.”

 

“What the _hell_ is a Boy Scout?!”

 

A sudden tremor is felt on the ground, then another, and that now-recognizable trumpet roar sounds in the distance. Actually…not so distant. It's getting louder.

 

Gertie crashes through the bushes and charges at them.

 

“Time to go!” yells Ray as he takes to the air. Mon-El follows closely behind. That thing is not made of nuts and bolts like the last one, and despite his invulnerability he finds it terrifying.

 

The dinosaur stands, frustrated, on the patch of Earth they've just vacated, watching them go.

 

********

 

Kara, Imra, and Winn step through the portal into 69 million BC.

 

"Can I just say, coolest day ever?" Winn remarks as they enter. "I mean, giant robot fight _and_ dinosaur times? Speaking of which, you guys see any? I don't see any. Maybe if we're really quiet..."

 

"Winn, focus. We're here to get Mon-El and Ray. Not to go sightseeing," Imra responds. 

 

“Where are they? Shouldn't they be right here?” Kara asks.

 

Winn looks around. “Huh.”

 

“What?”

 

“Let me see that thing.” Kara removes the time courier and gently hands it over. He fiddles with it for a minute.

 

“Winn, please don't break that thing, it's our only ticket home.”

 

“What do you take me for, woman? An amateur? Ah, hmm. I think there's a slight calibration issue with the temporal calculator.”

 

“What, so Ray's watch is running slow?”

 

“That's a reasonable analogy.”

 

“Then we're late picking them up,” Imra says. “How late?”

 

“Maybe 6 hours? They're here, we just have to…Hey! Look! They left tracks.”

 

They follow the tracks to the shelter, then to the clearing where they're met by dinosaur prints. A dinosaur that clearly came upon them quickly.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Winn shouts. “You don't think it…ATE them, do you? Oh God, it's Jurassic Park...”

 

“Winn, calm down, they probably just flew away. I think there'd be some evidence if anything violent had happened.” Kara answers. “Let me see if I can hear them.”

 

She hovers a few dozen feet above the ground, her ears trained for Ray's voice and the mechanical whirr of his suit. Just like in the training room.

 

She hears…something.

 

“Can you hear them?” Imra asks.

 

“Yeah, but…it sounded like Mon-El just yelled, 'Fine, I'll kill you.'”

 

Imra and Winn look at each other, with mirrored raised eyebrows.

 

“Kara, from now on I think we need to keep your boyfriends separate,” Winn posits.

 

They race in the direction of the sound, and sure enough there they are, standing at the edge of a pool of murky, foul-smelling blackness.

 

Mon-El's hands are wrapped around Ray's neck, eyes tightly shut, and he's repeatedly taking deep breaths in and out, nearly hyperventilating, like he's preparing to do something he's nowhere near ready for.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS _THIS_?!” Kara yells, horrified.

 

“Oh, thank Rao,” Mon-El says, dropping Ray and stepping back.

 

“Phew! That was a close one,” Ray smiles. “Hi, gorgeous!”

 

“Dude, did we just interrupt a murder in progress?” Winn stares at the duo, eyes agog.

 

“It's not what it looks like!” the men say in unison.

 

“Okay...well, what then?” Kara stands in front of them, arms crossed over her chest, like a teacher who's caught her pupils passing notes in class. She resists the urge to tap her foot impatiently. 

 

“I thought you couldn't get to us so I was trying to create an aberration so the Legends would know to come pick us up," Ray says.

 

“So you told him to _kill_ you?!” Kara says, incredulous. “Is this one of your wacky, outside-the-box plans that you just hope works out, like that thing with Beebo and the Vikings?”

 

“No! I've done this before. This is a totally inside-the-box plan.”

 

“Speaking of plans...mine worked out pretty darn well if I do say so myself,” a voice booms from behind. Kara and Mon-El’s eyes bug out, and their jaws drop open. Everyone else just looks baffled.

 

“Music Meister?!” Kara and Mon-El say at once.

 

“In the flesh, kids! Or, well, maybe flesh isn't the right word, being that I'm an ethereal pan-dimensional being.”

 

It’s him, all right. Still in his black suit with red pocket square, hip cocked to one side and arms crossed, an unmistakable look of self-satisfaction on his face. No telling how long he’s been standing there on the sidelines, watching this conversation. Kara is starting to suspect he’s never stopped watching them. Maybe he’s been watching them all their lives.

 

“ _Who_ is this?” Ray looks at Kara.

 

“He...he helped us once before.” Kara blushes a little at the memory of how she awoke from her musical dream walk with Barry…thanks to, essentially, a true love's kiss from Mon-El. She looks at her ex and sees he looks a little sheepish too.

 

“Think for a sec, Supergirl. I've _been_ helping you.”

 

Kara tries to flip back through her…or rather Red's…memories. Things are still a little bit of a jumble, but then she realizes. “The 'Old Friend’ she mentioned...it was you.”

 

“Guilty! I sent that tentacled beast, I nudged Red in the right direction, I even…well, sorry about this, Ray, but I even put the suggestion in Nate's head to convince you to ask her out. I know, I'm a bit of a meddler. Kinda my thing. And bummer we couldn't work a few showtunes in this time, huh? But I think this one…” he punches Kara playfully in the arm a couple times. “...this one may _finally_ be on the right track.”

 

“What track is that?” she asks.

 

“To your destiny. You too, Mon. _And_ your children's destiny. Oh man, can't wait for you to meet them they are gonna be SO CUTE! Hey, don't freak out when Allie breaks the...well, you'll see. No spoilers! And Ray, you have big wonderful things coming for you too, man. You just needed to be ready to receive them.”

 

Kara and Mon-El look at each other with eyes practically popping out of their heads. Children?! “So wait…you brought Ray into my life so that I could find my way back to Mon-El?”

 

“They both needed direction too, and you know, 3 birds, one stone, mysterious ways, all that stuff. You heroes, you guys need a good intervention once in a while. Anyhoo, I gotta head out. Got a date with a couple of swell kids on Earth-45. Stay on track this time, you guys! Don't make me come back here!” With that he blows a few kisses and is gone.

 

They all stand in stunned silence for a moment until suddenly Mon-El starts coughing. And gasping. Unstoppably. He pulls his inhaler out, and takes a draw on it, to no avail. Kara starts banging on his back, but her efforts are useless. He passes out.

 

“We have to get him back. Now.” Imra says. Kara opens the portal and carries him back to present day Earth-38 as the others follow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to work in a Beebo reference yaaassssss!
> 
> Okay so I know music Meister is a liiiitle bit of a cop out. But seriously, you have some kind of cosmic Cupid in your corner shipping you and he's NOT gonna intervene here? I mean...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resolution to our story (ch 17 is an epilogue.)
> 
> Time for some actual romance guys! Thanks for sticking with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The reunion we've all been waiting for!

Chapter 16

 

Kara steps onto the main floor of the DEO, Mon-El in her arms, where a gurney is already waiting to take him to the med bay. Thankfully, before they hopped Earths, Imra had directed Brainy to fill in Alex and make sure everything was prepared. Eliza was even called in to oversee the procedure.

 

“Brainy! His inhaler's become ineffective. His throat is closing up. We need to intubate.” Winn yells, with uncharacteristic authority.

 

Eliza is already on it, quickly placing the tube and applying monitors to his chest. The breathing machine whirrs to life and starts pumping oxygen into his lungs.

 

“What now? Kara asks.

 

“The tube will keep him breathing for a while. How I long... I don't know.” Eliza answers. “I just got here, but I understand there's a treatment protocol ready to go?”

 

“Assuming he stays alive long enough to complete it.” Brainy answers. “And he survives the first phase.”

 

“Wait, the treatment _itself_ might kill him?” Alex interjects.

 

“He'll die soon if we do nothing.” Winn explains. “I'm sorry, we've been trying to convince him to tell you about this for a while. I've been on him about it since before we came back. It just...got worse a lot faster than we thought.”

 

“It would have been better to commence the protocol before his inflammation worsened to this state, but he is... a stubborn one.” Imra frowns at Mon-El's lifeless form.

 

“What about the healing tanks?” Kara asks.

 

“The tanks are designed to promote healing of injuries and support immune response against pathogens. However, they're ineffective in counteracting a body's autoimmune response against its own tissue.” Brainy answers.

 

“Well, there's no time to waste. What do you need me to do?” Kara wonders, trying to ignore the creeping fear that wells up from within her.

 

“An array of red sun lamps have been placed in the next room. For now, you will simply need to maintain your exposure there until your invulnerability diminishes enough to do the extraction. Then, you will undergo anesthesia and your mother and sister will extract the marrow from your pelvic bone. Once that's complete, yellow sun lamps will be applied and your body should recover almost instantly.” Brainy explains.

 

“What about him?” she inquires, her tone heavy with concern.

 

“I've designed an apparatus to deliver targeted blue sun radiation that will effectively wipe out his body's population of white blood cells.” Brainy says.

 

“He'll be severely immunocompromised during this time, so we'll keep him in isolation,” Alex continues. “Except you, Kara. Once you've been re-exposed to yellow sunlight, your body will be free of any germs that could possibly harm him. Plus you're not susceptible to the blue sun device. So you can sit with him if you like. And you'll be the one to actually administer the introduction of the marrow. Once your cells are circulating in his blood we can resume yellow sun exposure for him too, and he should recover quickly.”

 

Nodding, Kara takes a deep breath. “Let's get started.”

 

She changes at speed into a hospital gown, and takes her place under the lamps in the adjacent room.

 

“Do you want a magazine or something?” Alex asks, half-kidding.

 

“I'm fine.” She notices Ray lurking in the doorway and feels a pang of guilt. She'd completely forgotten he was there with them. “Can you give us a minute, Alex?” Alex nods and exits the room.

 

“Hey. I guess we should talk,” she begins.

 

“Yeah. But let me start, if that's okay. I…have loved being with you.”

 

“Ray, I…”

 

“No, look, it's okay. I knew when we started this that you still loved him. But we both thought he was never coming back and it…seemed to make sense, you and I. Matching baggage, right?”

 

She gives him a sad smile and tilts her head a little.

 

“But...I knew. I didn't even need that...whoever the hell he was to show up and serve notice. You belong with him. And I, apparently, have other things coming my way. So that's good to know, I guess,” he chuckles lightly.

 

“You…you were there for me when I really needed it. I'll always be grateful we had this time together.”

 

“Me too. But friends first, that's what we said, and I meant it.”

 

“So did I.” They hug, warmly, each knowing the other would always hold a special place in their heart.

 

“Goodbye, Ray.”

 

“Goodbye, Kara. And, just so you know, I'm giving Brainy the designs for my tech. And some of the ore we found, so they can fight the good fight in their time.”

 

“Thank you.” She wraps him in one last hug before parting.

 

“I'm always just a call away if you need me.”

 

They smile at each other, and Ray steps out of the room, and out of her life. She feels a single tear roll down her cheek.

 

********

 

The procedure takes hours. Longer than anyone had hoped. But finally, there Kara is, with a syringe full of her own processed bone marrow. She walks into the room, per Alex's instructions, and flips the off switch on the blue sun device attached to him. Dozens of what appear to be tiny LED lights stuck all over his body suddenly go dark, like unplugging a Christmas tree. She sterilizes the port on his IV drip bag with an alcohol prep, and injects the contents of the syringe. Her cells begin circulating throughout his body and she anxiously sits to wait for the bag to drain. He looks pale, and she frowns. She flips on the yellow sun lamps to accelerate his recovery. She hopes. Finally, she takes her seat by his bed and holds his hand.

 

“You know, I should be mad at you. For keeping this from me. Don't you know saving people is what I do?”

 

She sits quietly for a while, thinking about all the times they've been here. When he first landed. The medusa virus. Finding him again.

 

“You know, you saved me while you were gone. I never told you. I was fighting a submarine. Long story, but I got hit by a missile and I was unconscious, underwater. Drowning. I saw you. You told me to wake up. So I did.”

 

She takes a deep breath.

 

“I failed you. When I sent you away. I should have found a way to save you. I won't fail you again. And YOU...you are gonna _let_ me help you, always, got it? We save each other, remember? And someone once told me love…is about letting yourself be saved.”

 

She hears a muffled sound coming from him. He starts shaking a little, then more violently.

 

“Kara, he's fighting the intubation. You can pull out the tube.” Alex says over the intercom. Kara reaches for the tube and gently pulls until it dislodges. He coughs a little, then settles.

 

“Are you okay? Can you hear me?” she asks, hopeful.

 

“Hmm…it's always nice waking up with you,” he croaks. He opens his eyes to meet hers, which are now full of tears.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Good. Relieved, kind of. Like everything's gonna be okay. Maybe you just have that effect on me.” They laugh a little, through their tears.

 

But then his face falls. “Kara…since I'm not dead I assume you know about how the treatment works.”

 

“I do. Looks like you're stuck with me,” she smiles broadly, despite her watery eyes.

 

“I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want you to feel obligated. To be a burden on you, I…”

 

“Stop. Do I really need to give you a lecture on this? Do you think I would ever, in a million years, think of you as a burden?”

 

“It's just…Brainy's ancestor. The one we've been fighting, he's not defeated yet. I don't know what to do, I can't just stay here and leave the Legion to fight him without me, I…”

 

“I know. I'm coming with you.”

 

“What? Kara, I can't ask you to make that sacrifice. You're needed here.”

 

“I am. But don't you know how time travel works, silly? We can spend as much time in the 31st century as we need, then return to this point in time. We don't even need to use a disruption, Ray left me a time courier.”

 

“Kara, are you sure?” His eyes well with tears, matching hers. “It's a risk. If something happens to you there…”

 

“It won't. We have a destiny. That's what Music Meister said. And I…I'm not going to let my fears dictate my decisions. This is what I want. This is what I believe is the right thing to do. Besides, maybe you could use my help. And with Ray's tech, Winn and Brainy seem to think there's a good shot we can defeat him for good.”

 

He looks at her, awestruck. “Kara...do you remember when I told you it was okay that I was gonna die, because I had gotten to kiss you?”

 

“Yes," she replies, tears still streaming down her cheeks. He reaches up and cups her face in his hands, like he’s done so many times before.

 

“I've never been scared of it. Of death. Every battle, every time I faced danger. I took you with me. My memory of you. Knowing that for a little while, I got to be the guy to kiss you, and hold you, and love you, and be loved by you. And it was everything. And I always knew that no matter what else happened for the rest of my life…if I died tomorrow, or if I lived a thousand years and that's all I ever got of you…I'd always have that. I’d always know...it was worth it.”

 

The tears come faster now. For both of them.

 

“Kara Zor-El, I will love you every day for the rest of my life. If you're sure about this…”

 

“I am. You are the love of my life, Mon-El. I know it now, we're meant for each other. And there's no force of nature that will keep me from you again.”

 

They kiss then, long and deep, years of longing and heartache spilling forth, feeling the joy and certainty growing between them. The rapture of finding each other again after all this time. At last, they run out of breath. Or, rather, Mon-El does. He inhales deeply when they come up for air.

 

“It's nice to be able to do that again,” he says.

 

“What, kissing or breathing?” she jokes.

 

“Both.” He smiles.

 

********

 

“You're sure about this?” Alex asks

 

“Yes.” Kara replies, nodding her head decisively.

 

“And you said your goodbyes to everyone?”

 

“J'onn, James, Clark and Eliza. Lena won't even know I was gone.”

 

“I just…I'm gonna miss you so much…”

 

“This isn't like going to Argo. I'll be back before you know it. Though it will have been…longer…for me.”

 

“I know, it's just, I could miss out on a big chunk of your life.”

 

“I'm gonna spend a lot of my life missing you, Alex. This way...I get to have a little more time with you later...if that makes sense.”

 

“Not really, but don't worry about it.” Alex smiles. “You're doing the right thing. I'm proud of you. Now go live your life. Be happy. And go kick the big bad right in the ass, okay?”

 

“I will.” She gazes at her sister, with a world of love in her tear-filled eyes.

 

Alex hugs Mon-El and Winn. Imra had already left earlier that day to pilot their ship back through the breach to their time.

 

“Take care of each other.” Alex says.

 

“We will. We all will.” Kara smiles through her tears.

 

The portal is activated and they step through, leaving Alex alone with Brainy.

 

“With Supergirl's help and the new dwarf star ore technology I calculate a 69.44% chance of success.”

 

“Brainy? Never tell me the odds.”

 

“...I also calculate a 97.43% chance that was a movie reference…”

 

********

The next morning, Alex buzzes into the DEO, overflowing with excitement and nervousness.

 

“Alex, based on your elevated heart rate and body mannerisms, I infer you are having...some sort of emotional response. Is something happening today I should be aware of?”

 

“No, I just have my first appointment with the adoption agency later this morning. I really want to make a good first impression.”

 

“You are a healthy, reasonably intelligent adult female with appropriate financial resources. I see no reason to think the agency would deem you an unfit parent.”

 

“That's...almost like a compliment. So thanks, I guess.”

 

Just then, the portal reopens. And sure enough, Kara, Mon-El and Winn step through. Winn looks a few years older than he did when he left yesterday, but Kara and Mon-El look exactly the same, in their matching white outfits. Exactly the same, except for one thing. Scratch that, four things. Kara, now standing before Alex with a watery grin on her face, holds the hand of a roughly 5-year old girl with blond hair. She cradles in her arms an infant boy. Mon-El carries a toddler boy on one hip while holding the hand of its dark-haired twin sister.

 

“Hey, Alex. There's some people here I thought you might like to say hello to. Meet Alura, Xander, Zora and John.”

 

Matching tears in her eyes, Alex takes a deep breath and manages, “Guess we have some catching up to do. Pizza at your place?”

 

Kara nods. "And potstickers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the names I picked. Stay tuned. I am pretty sure I'm gonna work these babies into some one shots. Possibly as adults too.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon have a second wedding. And Ray makes a surprising discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I'm planning a series of one-shots to go with this. Please let me know if you have any ideas! My first one will probably be Kara telling Lena her secret identity. Then I thought some fun ones with the kids. Like the story of how Allie breaks the air lock. Possibly some flash forwards to the kids all grown up! But who knows?

Epilogue

 

"Mom, kindygarden is too easy. I know everything already. I'm soooooo bored. Some of the kids don't even know how to read yet! I asked the teacher when we start differential equations and she laughed at me!” Allie--short for Alura--complains, sitting at the table in Kara's loft.   
  
“I know, sweetie, we talked about this. Things are different here.”  
  
“Why do we have to be here? I liked living on the spaceship.” They hadn't actually lived permanently on the ship, rather in quarters at Legion HQ, but they'd spent enough time there that it felt like a second home.   
  
“Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy have important things to do here. And we have family here. Like Papa J'onn and Aunt Alex.”  
  
“I like Aunt Alex. She's good at shooting things. But Papa J'onn was in the future too. This Papa J'onn didn't even remember us.”  
  
“I know it's confusing, but once you get used to it I think you'll like living here. We're going to look for a house in my home town. Near Grandma Eliza. With a big yard. Maybe we can even get a cat, like the one I had when I was younger.”  
  
At that, she lights up like a Christmas tree, and nods excitedly. “Can we name it Pumpkin?” Allie had tried pumpkin pie for the first time at Thanksgiving and very nearly lost her little mind.   
  
Kara smiles. “Sure, baby.”  
  
Alex and Mon-El came through the door just then, three younger children in tow, having recently finished a shift at the DEO and picked up the kids from the makeshift day care that had been set up there. Allie was old enough to understand her burgeoning powers and exert reasonable control over them, but her younger siblings were too little and couldn't yet be trusted around human children, at least not without supervision from their Mom, Dad, Papa J'onn, or cousin Clark. The children weren't too strong yet, but they had the occasional tantrum which in Allie's case had led to at least one severely damaged air lock on the Legion ship. Auntie Imra and Uncle Garth were none too pleased about that one.   
  
At the sight of them, Allie runs into her father's arms and he smells her hair. It's scented like lavender, just as he imagined all those years ago.   
  
“Did you pick up the dresses?” Kara asks her sister.   
  
“Yup. Mine, yours, Mom's and the two little ones for these guys.” She tickles Allie a little, who squeals and laughs profusely, then hugs her aunt.   
  
“Is it red like I wanted?” Allie asks.   
  
“It sure is. Just like your mom's cape. Gosh,” she says, pushing a lock of hair behind her niece's ear. “You are gonna look just like her.”  
  
“I'm gonna be a hero someday like her, too. Soon as I learn to fly.”  
  
“Well don't be in too big a hurry. Mommy and Daddy didn't become heroes until they were all grown up. And in the meantime, I can help you fly!” With that, she picks up Allie on her shoulder and airplanes her around the room, to the sound of cascading giggles emanating from the small Daxatonian.   
  
When Allie’s toes finally touch the ground, slightly dizzy, she remembers something. “Oh! Where is the hologram? Mommy told me I could show it to you, Aunt Alex.”  
  
“It's on the counter, sweetie.” She turns to her sister. “I promised her she could be the one to show you the hologram from our first wedding.”  
  
“Uh huh. The one you had without me, you mean.”   
  
“Sorry. It was just us and Winn. Actually kind of spur of the moment. But that's why we're doing this vow renewal, so we can have all our family there this time.”  
  
“It's okay, I wasn't there, either.” Allie pipes in.   
  
Allie activates the hologram and suddenly there the lovers are, joining hands and reciting vows by a beautiful deep blue pool flanked by two crystal staircases.  
  
“We were on Sedenach for a diplomatic mission.” Mon-El (now known on Earth as Mike Danvers, having taken Kara's name) explains. “My wife is quite the peacemaker, not shockingly. Having the legendary Supergirl there, in the flesh, helped us tremendously in brokering alliances and establishing trade. We were walking down by the sacred pool and she just turned to me and said ‘Marry me.’ So I did, right then and there. I could hardly say no, she was giving me those comet eyes.”  
  
“That’s my other superpower,” Kara laughs. “But it only works on him.”  
  
“...by the power vested in me by the Legion of Superheroes--which is another totally cool thing I apparently get to do now--I now pronounce you man and wife,” says hologram Winn, their officiant.   
  
“So Clark is marrying you guys this time then?” Alex asks.   
  
“Yup. Both my moms will be there to walk me down the aisle, and of course we'll have you and Winn and J'onn standing up for us.   
  
“And the flower girls. Don't forget us!” Allie says.   
  
“Of course not, can't have a wedding without you guys!” Kara gives her daughter an Eskimo kiss and wraps her arms around her first born.   
  
“Who all is coming to the fortress?”   
  
“Team Arrow and team Flash. Some of the Legends, I think. Some folks from the DEO. And James and Lena.” She'd finally told Lena the truth, the whole story of her life. After living openly in the 31st century she didn't want to hide from those she cared for any more. And with the children in her life now, she just couldn't continue to keep the lie going. She could hardly explain away 4 people with her blue eyes. It took months for them to reconcile in the aftermath, but eventually they worked it out.   
  
Their second wedding day is perfect. Numerous guests in attendance, her father's hologram, her moms in the flesh, though there are a few exceptions (Jeremiah still hasn't been found, sadly) just about everyone they love is able to make it. Cat Grant even shows up in a helicopter out of the blue, to Kara's utter shock.   
  
“How did you…” Kara stammers upon seeing her.   
“How did I know you were Supergirl, or how did I know you were getting married today, since I didn't actually get an invitation? Either way the answer is the same. I have my ways, Kyra.” And with that she takes a seat in the front row, practically daring anyone to challenge her.   
  
Their vows are said (again), and the happy couple kisses deeply, seeing, at last, a bright future ahead of them.  
  
After the ceremony, Kara relishes the chance to spend time with all her friends in one place. It has been years (for her) since she's seen many of them, after all. Barry and Iris, Felicity and Oliver, most all of her comrades have managed to get here. Thank goodness for portals. And heavy Arctic outerwear.   
  
“You look beautiful, Kara. Congratulations!” Nate says when he approaches. “By the way, Ray sends his love to both of you. He's sorry he couldn't make it. He told me to tell you something about 'big things’ having come his way.”  
  
Kara gives her friend a knowing smile. “He's met someone, hasn't he?”  
  
“Two someones, actually. Oh, and he wanted me to ask you if the Danvers kids are available some time for play dates.”  
  
Kara wears a look of abject surprise for a moment, which quickly melts into a thrilled smile.   
  
“Of course. I'll give him a call. I need to tell him some stuff, anyway.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“He told me once that one of his biggest fears was that he'd get to the end of his life and nothing he did will have mattered. But I've seen the future. The future of this Earth, anyway, and…thanks to the technology he gave us...well, it mattered. It mattered a lot. I just thought he should know that.”   
  
Nate smiles broadly. “Well I guess all this worked out for the best, then.”  
  
Kara glanced over at her family and friends, at her children oohing and ahhing over the wedding cake being brought out, and said, “Yes. Yes it did.”  
  
********  
<A few weeks and a couple centuries earlier>  
  
_I'm getting too old for this_ , Ray thinks to himself as he runs through a prairie of tall grass. The neanderthal he is chasing is close, he’s sure of it.   
  
It’s 1820, and the aberration in question is running amok through what will one day be known as Missouri. He sees a log cabin in the distance and decides to head there in case anyone in it has seen the darn thing.   
  
When he emerges from the brush, he sees a small boy carrying pails of water…with great difficulty. The boy…doesn't look well.   
  
“Hello, er...my lad, have you seen…” he's cut off when the prehistoric man comes at him from behind. Ray, startled, manages to flip the man over his shoulder onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Quickly, while he has the advantage, he pulls out his shrink gun and reduces the neanderthal to the size of a mouse. Pulling a jar from his belt, he places it over the now-small form, then scoops him up and into the container and screws on the lid.   
  
“Phew! Gotcha!” he says aloud, before realizing he still has an audience. The boy screams--though the scream morphs into a loud cough--and runs into the cabin.   
  
“Oh, shoot,” Ray says and follows him.  
  
Inside the cabin, the boy stands in front of a bed, which contains an even smaller person, a little girl no older than three. A very thin girl. She doesn't look well, either.  
  
“Don't ye come near ma sister!” the boy rasps.   
  
“I won't hurt you. I'm…I'm here to help. Where are your parents?”  
  
“Mama died when Anna was borned. Papa ran off few months back. Mr. Clemson down the hill been bringin’ us food but since Anna got real sick he says he ain't comin’ roun’ agin.”   
  
He looks at the little girl. Her name is Anna?   
  
“I'm…I'm a doctor. Uh, a healer. Can I have a look at your sister?”   
  
He's not actually a medical doctor but he has more knowledge of human physiology than anyone in this time. He takes one look at the girl--fever, fatigue, coughing up blood. She has tuberculosis. The boy too, if his cough and shortness of breath are any indication. They'll both die very soon. Especially with no adults to care for them. He's amazed they've survived this long. The boy can't be older than five.   
  
Normally, the Legends’ mantra is not to affect the timeline. Not that they haven't broken that rule on many, many occasions. But if he heals them and leaves, there could be repercussions to history.  
  
Unless...  
  
He looks at the boy, and smiles. “Don't worry, everything is going to be all right.”  
  
He boards the Waverider and takes the children immediately to the medbay to treat their disease.  
  
As he's finishing their treatment, he turns around to see Sara Lance, their captain, in the doorway.  
  
“Ray…” she scolds. “What do you think you're doing?”  
  
He turns and looks her dead in the eye. “Captain Lance, I might need to cut my hours back to part time.”   
  
Her frown slowly turns into a smile. “So introduce me. Who do we have here?”  
  
“Sara, meet the newest Legends of Tomorrow, Jacob…and Anna.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write! Thanks again for sticking with me!


End file.
